


Corde di Stelle e Campi Magnetici

by neera (neerapen)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dad Steve, Hurt Steve Rogers, Italian, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un pianeta bruciato da due soli e consumato dai suoi stessi figli, l'unica cosa che Steve può fare è sopravvivere.<br/>Almeno finché il cielo non smetterà di volerlo uccidere.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cibo, acqua, corda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/gifts).



> Per Chibi, compagna di feels ogni qualvolta questi due sono coinvolti.

_Fitto e intricato è il ricamo delle circostanze._  
_Il punto della formica nell'erba,_  
_l'erba cucita alla terra._  
_Il disegno dell'onda in cui si infila un fuscello._  
W.Szymborska

Un respiro.

Steve si piega dietro ad una roccia, fa un cenno della testa e indica la lepre a pochi metri da lui.

"Prendi bene la mira," sussurra, sfregando un piede contro la terra riarsa. Sopra di lui, il cielo è di un rassicurante color rosso cupo, prova che ben presto i due soli sorgeranno ancora una volta, portando l'energia necessaria per ricaricare le vecchie porte nere.

Ian espira e lascia andare la freccia. Steve ha a malapena il tempo di vederne la traiettoria che già questa è conficcata nelle carni del loro pranzo.

"L'ho preso?" chiede il ragazzo, stringendo la presa attorno al proprio arco.

Steve gli passa una mano ai capelli: "Un solo modo per saperlo," risponde alzandosi e guardandosi attorno. L'aria sembra essere stabile, i rumori sono invariati, non un rametto spezzato, non un sasso spostato dal suo seggio. Steve si dirige verso loro preda, controlla l'orizzonte a sud, poi quello a est.

Non un movimento.

Steve raccoglie la lepre e la porta da Ian, senza fretta, senza alzare gli occhi su suo figlio, senza prendere la calma. Adagia l'animale sulla pelle già pronta, ed Ian si riprende la freccia prima di fare del tutto un involto.

"Forse potremmo aspettare," mormora Ian, guardandolo a fronte corrucciata. "Potrebbe spuntarne qualcun altro."

Steve scuote il capo e gli fa cenno di tacere, mettendogli una mano sul cuore. Il ragazzo chiude gli occhi e respira a fondo, una, due, tre volte.

"Accetta il presente, accetta quello che trovi, accetta di non avere abbastanza," ripetono assieme in un'unica voce, lasciando che il vento protesti per la loro calma.

Il primo sole fa capolino all'orizzonte come un'ascia di luce che attenta già alla loro vita.

I due prendono le loro cose e tornano nel fitto del bosco, lasciandosi indietro torri di pietre e metalli piegati dal tempo.

 

***

 

Il ritorno è come tutti gli altri: un ricordo presente del mondo, un'immagine invariabile fin da quando Steve ha memoria.

La terra è brulla e secca, non cresce quasi niente.

Poche piante sopravvivono più di una settimana, un mese quando sono abbastanza riparate dagli alberi grigi. Una volta l'anno, se si è particolarmente fortunati, si può scoprire uno spiazzo di terra spruzzato di verde. Chi lo incontra si blocca e lo contempla per tutto il tempo che può – nomade o stabile, è uno spettacolo per entrambi.

 Il giorno dopo, di quel colore non c'è più traccia.

Ci sono due soli. Uno avverte, l'altro ammala. Il Messaggero e la Morte, così li chiamano alcuni. Per Steve vuol solo dire che il cielo è rosso per venti ore e nero per quattro. Quattro ore di tempo per raccogliere quanto gli serve per il resto della giornata, una per raccogliere la rugiada del mondo, unico dono del Messaggero prima che la Morte venga a richiederlo indietro.

Steve a volte cammina nel nero del giorno, tra echi di antiche culture e popolazioni, scorge cose di cui non conosce né la funzione, né lo stato in cui versano. Raccoglie quello che la corda gli dice utile, lascia quello che gli proibisce di toccare. Sa che molti hanno paura di lui per questo, e che i suoi problemi non sono che aumentati da quando ha preso Ian con sé.  

Ironicamente, suo figlio ritiene che la corda di Steve – anche se diversa, anche se flebile e crudele tanto da far sentire Steve solo al mondo – sia utile. Lui vorrebbe spiegargli che non ne è sicuro, che non gli ha portato alcun bene. Lo ha solo allontanato dalla gente del suo villaggio, quella stessa gente che ha giurato di proteggere.

Ricorda quando tutto è iniziato.

Stava combattendo contro una tribù nomade, razziatori da est venuti solo per prendere ciò che gli altri con fatica racimolano, e d'improvviso uno di loro gli punta contro qualcosa che Steve non aveva mai visto prima d'ora. Una cosa che brillava alla tenue luce del tramonto, facendo un rumore simile al ronzio di mille vespe pronte all'attacco.

Steve ricorda di aver preso quell'oggetto e averlo usato contro il suo aggressore. Di non aver atteso e di aver colpito anche gli altri presenti, senza soffermarsi a controllare cosa l'arma stava facendo – perché sì, cos'altro poteva essere? La corda era stata così chiara in quegli istanti:

_Mira, tira la leva nera, attento al rinculo._

Steve non aveva idea di che fosse quell'ultima cosa, ma aveva seguito comunque le istruzioni, salvando l'intero villaggio con quel contenitore di mille vespe ronzanti.

Solo Bucky si era avvicinato, dopo che tutta la tribù era stata colpita dai cerchi di luce blu dell'arma.

 

***

 

Arrivano alla tana quando il secondo sole sta già tentando di portare via l'acqua dalla loro vasca di rugiada.

Steve la prende in tempo per impedire che la luce la colpisca, spinge via la porta lucida e tiene aperto perché entri anche Ian. Il ragazzo stringe la lepre sotto un braccio e il suo arco nell'altro, claudica mentre tenta di evitare il loro primo sistema di difesa e Steve chiude la porta quando vede che ha attraversato le lame. La luce sparisce e d'improvviso tutto si fa buio per un istante.

"L'acqua è sana?" Ian accende la luce contro di lui e Steve cerca di fingere di non sentire la nota terrorizzata della sua voce.

"Credo di sì. Non dobbiamo più allontanarci così tanto senza averla prima messa al sicuro." Alla luce tenue retta da Ian, l'acqua sembra di un normale colore azzurrastro. Niente verde, niente rosso. Forse sono riusciti a raccogliere più acqua questa volta che in qualsiasi altra, ma Steve non ha intenzione di dirlo a suo figlio. Rischiare è pericoloso, rischiare non è cosa da farsi nel loro mondo. Troppe possibilità di morire nel farlo, troppi pericoli ad attenderli dietro l'angolo.

Steve attraversa le lame con tre balzi calcolati, senza versare una goccia di acqua. La vasca pesa molto più del solito: potrà bastare per due giorni, o tre, se non avessero le piante da dissetare.

Ian passa all'ostacolo successivo e Steve lo segue con la stessa celerità data dall'abitudine: tre passi a destra, uno a sinistra, due avanti, uno in diagonale, tre passi avanti e uno a destra.

"Credi che potremmo uscire stanotte?"

Steve alza lo sguardo su suo figlio, vede il desiderio di trovarsi con gli altri e per un attimo medita di negarglielo. Detesta gli altri. Detesta il modo in cui guardano ad Ian come a una aberrazione, o un mostro pronto a fare di loro polvere rossa ancora una volta.

"Papà?"

 _Non pensarci_ , mormora la corda dentro di lui. Steve vorrebbe protestare, dire quanto sia ingiusto vedere un bambino trattato in quel modo da gente che dovrebbe comprendere. La corda tira leggermente, poco sopra l'ombelico.

_Non ne vale la pena._

Steve sta quasi per passarsi una mano sul volto, ma Ian lo blocca prendendolo per il polso. "Papà?"

"Scusami," gli risponde, forzando un sorriso. Va a posare la vasca vicino alla loro scatola del freddo. "Forse andiamo, se ti sbrighi a curare quella lepre."

L'urlo di gioia di Ian riecheggia nello spazio ristretto della loro tana e Steve sorride.

Non ne vale la pena. Quando Ian sarà pronto, troverà di certo qualcuno che lo veda per quello che è, non per la tribù dalla quale è nato.

Steve toglie i guanti e li butta nella cesta di pulizia, aggiungendo mentalmente alla lista un altro dei compiti della giornata. Si guarda attorno, poggia gli occhi su Ian che sta già rimuovendo le interiora dell'animale sul secondo catino, si concentra sul cerchio sopra al loro seggiatore, guarda i segni quasi sbiaditi e le schegge immobili; un po' più in là una porta dà ai loro giacigli; a destra del seggiatore c'è il comando delle porte nere.

Poi qualcosa coglie la sua attenzione.

Un ticchettio, prima lento, poi via via più veloce.

Ian alza la testa, la fronte corrucciata mentre fissa il piccolo cerchio di cielo sul soffitto.

Steve gli si avvicina a passi rapidi e lo sposta lontano dalla luce che da lì penetra, spingendolo verso i giacigli.

La luce sparisce, il ticchettio aumenta ed Ian inizia ad urlare.

 

 


	2. Bagliori, grigi, bugie.

_La prudenza e l'amore_  
_non sono fatti l'una per l'altro;_  
_via via che cresce l'amore,_  
_la prudenza diminuisce._  
François de La Rochefoucauld;

 

Non è nero.

Non è rosso.

"Papà?"

Steve abbassa lo sguardo su Ian e gli sorride con tutta la calma che riesce a racimolare. "Va tutto bene. Stiamo qui, nessuno sa che siamo qui, ricordi?"

"Eccetto zio Bucky," risponde suo figlio, e la sottile nota di speranza è un coltello nel timore che lo sta conquistando.

Non è nero, non è rosso. Sembra blu con chiarori bianchi. Non ha mai visto niente del genere se non in una vecchia tela strappata che Ian tiene da cicli sopra al proprio giaciglio.

"Zio Bucky di sicuro sarà già andato a letto a quest'ora," si riprende, tornando a concentrarsi sulla sua unica priorità. "Prova anche tu. Il ticchettio è andato via, forse questa volta il Messaggero e la Morte stanno combattendo."

Ian reclina il capo guardandolo e Steve può vedere i fili della sua mente che tentano di riunirsi con la sua corda: "Tu non credi alle storie sul Messaggero e la Morte."

"Che siano vecchi andati sopra il cielo per scatenare la loro ira? Non, no credo a quelle storie," ammette Steve, trovandosi a sorridere, suo malgrado.

"Ma allora–" Steve lo interrompe alzando una mano davanti alla sua bocca.

"Ma," continua, ammonendolo con un'occhiata, "sappiamo entrambi che sono comunque reali. Può essere uno strano evento di cui ho sentito parlare una volta. Lo chiamavano la volta celeste." Era appena un bambino quando ha sentito quella storia per l'ultima volta. A raccontarla era stato un saggio del Nord, ansioso di condividere i suoi segreti prima di abbandonarsi alle mani del secondo sole. Aveva parlato di volte celesti, città illuminate, parchi verdeggianti, e la mente di Steve aveva viaggiato sulle tele, cercando di trovare il modo di catturare i colori descritti con i pochi pigmenti che aveva a disposizione.

Sua madre aveva tenuto quelle tele come fossero un tesoro, prima di venir presa a sua volta.

Steve chiude gli occhi. Riporta i ricordi al loro posto e ritrova il suo centro. "Vuoi che te ne parli?" chiede, guardando suo figlio.

"È una storia interessante?" Sua madre avrebbe adorato Ian.

"Parla di bagliori nel cielo, storie scritte su una tela blu, quando il cielo non era rosso."

C'è qualcosa di rassicurante nel lampo di reverenziale interesse che attraversa il volto di suo figlio in quell'istante.

Ma il cielo continua ad essere blu.

Steve non ha mai avuto modo di dipingere il blu. Quindi lo racconta e ignora quanto sta accadendo fuori dalle finestre. Lo ignora perché la sua corda è silente.

La sua corda non lo tradirebbe mai.

La sua corda ha sempre protetto Ian da qualsiasi minaccia.

 

***

 

Ian dorme sul suo giaciglio, pulito da ogni residuo dell'esterno e da ogni paura. È bastato raccontare di storie vecchie che Steve sa in modo spezzettato per distrarlo da quanto sta accadendo.

Ora Steve fissa dal seggiatore il cerchio di cielo sopra di lui e lascia che la paura lo prenda. Si chiede come sia fuori in quel momento, quando finirà, quando sarà sicuro uscire, se finirà. Cosa vorrebbe dire se non finisse. 

La sua attenzione scatta verso la vasca e Steve si alza in piedi,  cammina lontano dalla tenue luce proiettata dall'esterno, e cerca qualcosa nel riflesso sulla superficie.

C'è ancora abbastanza acqua da poter fare una prova.

Steve annuisce e prende un piccolo calice, riempiendolo d'acqua col vecchio cucchiaione grigio. Forse sta compiendo l'errore più grande della giornata, ma non può rimanere fermo con le mani in mano. Non se la vita di suo figlio è a rischio. Non se c'è la possibilità che Steve non possa più procurargli il necessario per sopravvivere.

Quindi poggia il cucchiaione grigio sul tavolo ed infila le proprie scarpe da fuori, rimette i guanti, indossa l'elmo e le protezioni. Compie il ritmico procedere di passi per superare il primo ostacolo, poi il secondo in quattro passi, gli occhi fissi sul calice, sperando che quel poco al suo interno non vada sprecato per un'illusione.

Se solo potesse togliere la magia alle finestre della loro tana, avrebbe potuto fare questa prova al sicuro. E invece la sua mano trema per un istante sopra il quadrato di segni, lascia che le dita premano quello che la sua corda gli ha insegnato anni prima, e aspetta che la porta si apra con un lungo cigolo.

Per un attimo è tentato di coprirsi gli occhi, ma la porta nera, aperta solo di pochi passi, riluce dello stesso bagliore del cielo. Steve si lascia rapire dalla strana danza tra nero e cielo e dimentica il motivo per cui si è ripreso fino a quando qualcosa non coglie il suo udito.

Passi pesanti, passi grigi, voci strane, voci gregiate che parlano tra loro.

Steve fissa il calice, la direzione dalla quale sente i rumori, il cielo, il corridoio che porta a suo figlio e all'unico posto che lo abbia mai protetto dagli attacchi di amici e nemici.

Poggia il calice di fianco alla porta nera e chiude la porta alle sue spalle, attendendo un altro cioccare di grigi prima di andare in quella direzione.

 

***

 

Sono grigi. Grigi colorati di strani toni che Steve non ha mai visto.

Sono grigi e guardano gli alberi grigi, parlano tra loro senza guardarsi in una lingua che Steve comprende solo a tratti. Vanno troppo veloce, come se avessero paura di perdere cicli.

I nomadi parlano lentamente e forte. Gli stranieri parlano piano e con altrettanta lentezza. Nessuno, nella vita di Steve, si è mai messo a parlare con tanta fretta.

Steve si sistema meglio dietro alla roccia. Ha visto che alcuni di loro sono con grigi diversi e con cose grigie alla vita. Armi, ricorda, ma la sua corda ancora non lo aiuta.

 _Armi_ , pensa di nuovo, concentrando il proprio sguardo su uno dei grigi più vicini.

 _Precauzione_ , risponde la corda.

Per cosa?

"Papà?"

Una grigia si volta verso di lui e Steve ha appena il tempo per rendersi conto che ha in mano la sua arma, prima di sentire un vento rapido passargli di fianco.

Quando Steve si volta e vede l'espressione di stupore di suo figlio, per un istante s'illude che vada tutto bene. Poi Ian cade sulle proprie ginocchia e ripete " _papà_ " con un rivolo di sangue sulle labbra.

 

***

 

Voci grigie. Rapide dietro di lui.

Troppo rapide.

Steve stringe Ian tra le braccia e cerca di non piangere, corre avanti e ignora la loro tana, procede verso la parte opposta del villaggio, verso est, verso dove non dovrebbe mai andare.

Per la prima volta fin da quando era un ragazzino, spera di incontrare i nomadi.

Il rumore dietro di lui è assordante. Non solo voci grigie ma strani rumori che ticchettano e risucchiano. Steve non ha idea di cosa siano quelle creature, non vuole saperlo, non se scoprirlo vuol dire rischiare che suo figlio―

 _Non succederà_ , gli assicura la corda. Bugiarda. Bugiarda. Steve lo sapeva che l'avrebbe tradito un giorno. Non aveva fatto altro che mentirgli, dandogli come dono una tana sicura solo per fargli questo.

Bugiarda, crudele. Non è mai stata una corda. Era solo la sua stupida testardaggine, Bucky aveva ragione. Era la sua voglia di provare cose nuove, essere diverso dagli altri, cercare di comprendere. Lui non ha mai avuto una corda. Non una vera, leale, stabile corda in grado di dargli tutto quello di cui avrà mai bisogno.

Steve guarda suo figlio e cerca di non emettere un suono nel vedere che si è addormentato. Pensa a come l'abbia lasciato così solo qualche raggio prima, senza dirgli che non avrebbe dovuto cercarlo, senza dirgli che sarebbe tornato subito, che non doveva venire a cercarlo.

Stupido, stupido Steve, vittima di una curiosità che lo ha portato a fuggire da essere grigi con suo figlio morente tra le braccia.

Scavalca un albero di pietra, crollato da cicli e scarta a destra approfittando della copertura. Guarda Ian, si guarda intorno, cerca qualcosa che sa essere qui. L'ha sempre trovata qui. Non grazie alla sua corda, non grazie a qualche bugia creata dalle sue speranze.  

Un essere grigio gli appare davanti dall'alto, totalmente diverso dagli altri, rombi di tuoni sotto i piedi e sotto le mani.

"Idioti," dice l'essere grigio, dipinto come il cielo dei due soli e la terra sotto i loro piedi.

Steve sente le sue gambe bloccarsi, impedendogli di andare via, di fuggire a quest'altro mostro grigio. "Cosa?" si sente chiedere, cercando invano di riprendere fiato.

"Cosa?" chiede l'essere grigio, voltando la testa nella direzione di Steve.

Urla grigie, rumori sempre più forti. Steve deve correre. Deve portare via Ian da lì. Deve trovare la Nera.

Perché è bloccato lì?

L'attimo dopo non è più bloccato, ma in volo sopra gli alberi, le braccia dell'essere attorno a lui, Ian tra loro e gli altri a terra, mosche sempre più piccole al suo sguardo.

Il vento sferza attorno a lui e Steve serra la presa attorno al corpo di Ian. L'essere grigio non cede la presa, non lo lascia cadere quando gli alberi sono punti sotto di loro.

Steve alza lo sguardo sul volto rosso e giallo bruciato. Fatica ben poco a trovare gli occhi, due fessure di luce dello stesso colore dei bagliori sopra di loro.

"Hai un posto sicuro?" chiede quella creatura, un po' troppo veloce.

Steve esita.

"Posso curarlo, ma dobbiamo fare in fretta," lo informa l'essere. Steve abbassa lo sguardo su suo figlio e cerca di non crollare proprio in quel momento.

"Hai un posto sicuro?" sente ripetere.

"Sì," risponde, stupendosi di sentire quanto rauca sia la sua voce. "Ho un posto sicuro."


	3. Sfiducia, controllo, speranza

 

 _È vero che_  
_non conosciamo ciò che abbiamo_  
_prima di perderlo,_  
_ma è anche vero che_  
_non sappiamo ciò che ci è mancato_  
_prima che arrivi._  
Paulo Coelho

 

Volano in alto, volano piano, scivolano nell'aria con un mormorio di grigi.

Ian non apre gli occhi.

"Ho una cosa con me. Promesso, tornerà in piedi come niente fosse," gli assicura l'essere grigio. Steve si sente mancare il respiro per un attimo quando realizza di aver dato voce ai suoi pensieri. Tenta di non cedere, ricorda a sé stesso di non fidarsi, non quando la certezza che quella creatura sia venuta con gli altri cresce in lui ad ogni secondo che passa.

Sotto di loro gli alberi sembrano tutti uguali, gli altri esseri – umani? Mostri? – persi nell'arco di un raggio. Steve non riesce a vedere la tana, non ha punti di riferimento a cui aggrapparsi.

"Dobbiamo abbassarci?"

Steve annuisce, indica lo spiazzo dove quella mattina hanno cacciato. "Siamo troppo lontani."

Un sibilo grigio dalle labbra giallo-terra dell'altro. "Okay, come sta il ragazzino?" Virano nell'aria, come una quila delle praterie.

Steve ignora la domanda e accarezza un braccio a suo figlio. "La nostra tana è sotto l'albero rosso."

"Vuoi dire il palazzo di mattoni che sembra sul punto di crollare da un momento all'altro?"

Mattoni?

Steve guarda l'albero sopra la sua casa e si chiede perché l'essere l'abbia chiamato così. "Sì. Il palazo."

"Palazzo," lo corregge l'altro, abbassandosi velocemente come sono saliti.

Steve lo ignora, aspetta che tocchino terra e per un attimo si ferma, guarda Ian, occhi chiusi e pelle bianca, guarda l'essere e la porta del loro rifugio. Cerca la propria corda, ma sembra offesa, come se a ricevere il torto fosse stata lei stessa.

L'essere alza le mani, non più mormoranti di luce, e Steve ci mette un raggio per capire che sta cercando di sembrare innocuo. " Voglio solo aiutare," dice.

Steve guarda Ian e cerca di non perdere il controllo.

Inspira, espira: "La porta si apre con la forza," lo informa.

L'essere annuisce, si avvicina e prova a spingere da un lato – quello sbagliato – poi dall'altro. Steve si affretta all'interno, guarda le lame e deglutisce, ma l'essere è già dietro di lui, sibila qualcosa alla vista delle lame e prende di nuovo Steve con sé, supera entrambe le linee di difesa e si posa a terra vicino al seggiatore.

Steve adagia lì suo figlio e gli stringe la mano: gelida, fioca, ad un passo dallo spegnersi.

Un sibilo d'aria dietro di lui lo fa voltare, e Steve vede l'essere togliersi la testa, rivelando una… testa. Una testa non diversa dalla sua, con due occhi, un naso e una bocca. "Ho bisogno di acqua," lo informa l'altro.

Steve si guarda attorno, cerca di riordinare i propri pensieri ma sono una cacofonia di suoni che lo perdono nelle emozioni. Indica la vasca, si alza e va a versarne un po' in un calice. Ricorda di averne lasciato uno fuori dalla porta e pensa agli esseri grigi che gli stanno dando la caccia.

"L'acqua, sbrigati!" si sente riprendere. Alza gli occhi e l'uomo in rosso e giallo è chino su Ian, pare mettere qualcosa nel punto rotondo e rosso sul petto di suo figlio. Steve scatta in avanti, gli porge il calice e l'altro mormora qualcosa alla sua testa grigia, versa un po' d'acqua sulla strana terra che ha applicato. Steve nota con orrore e curiosità che un occhio dell'altro brilla di colori sgargianti e solo allora si rende conto che sembra stia discutendo con qualcuno.

Steve scuote il capo. La corda. Deve di certo avere una corda e sta discutendo con essa.

L'uomo versa qualcosa nella bocca di Ian, guarda Steve e gli mette il calice tra le mani. "Versagliene un po' in bocca. Poi dobbiamo solo aspettare."

Steve fa come gli viene detto, ignora la voglia di chiedere il perché e si affida a lui.

La sua corda rimane in silenzio.

Ian rimane bianco come la luce dell'ultima via.

Steve sente una presa allo stomaco e si morde il labbro, chiudendo gli occhi e baciando sulla fronte suo figlio.

"Mi chiamo Tony," sente alle proprie spalle, e Steve ascolta il proprio terrore diventare qualcos'altro dentro di sé, una calma accettazione, una certezza più che sufficiente per dargli sicurezza.

"Steve," risponde, togliendo il sangue dalle labbra di Ian.

 

***

 

Sfrega, lava, sciacqua, ripeti.

Steve ripete il rito prima con un guanto e poi con l'altro, prende i guanti di Ian, li stringe per un raggio e riprende gli stessi movimenti.

"Bruce dice che non ci sono radiazioni, puoi fare a meno di lavare," sente alle proprie spalle.

Steve si ferma, posa le mani sul catino e volta il capo per guardare Tony: è seduto davanti al saggiatore, come una sentinella pronta a scattare solo per Ian, e Steve si chiede per l'ennesima volta perché abbia portato nella propria tana quell'uomo.

"Chi è Bruce?" si sente dire, la curiosità che lo vince ancora una volta, come se ancora non avesse imparato con quanto è successo. "E cosa sono i radiazioni?"

"Le radiazioni," lo corregge Tony con un sorriso strano sulle labbra che Steve trova in un qualche modo familiare. "Bruce è un amico. Quello che stai facendo… non lo fai per le radiazioni?"

Steve corruccia la fronte, guarda il catino e di nuovo Tony. "Se non laviamo la pelle brucerà e la vita se ne andrà dal nostro corpo. Dovresti lavare anche le tue…" indica i vari indumenti di grigio sparsi di fronte a Tony.

"È un'armatura," lo informa l'altro. "E quello che stai descrivendo è l'effetto delle radiazioni. Ma non ci sono radiazioni qui. Non a livelli preoccupanti, almeno."

"E questo lo ha detto il tuo amico Bruce?" chiede, cercando di trattenere il ribollio dentro di sé.

"E gli scanner della mia armatura lo confermano, o non l'avrei tolta. Cosa che tu non ti aspettavi potessi fare, visto il modo in cui mi hai guardato prima."

Steve ci pensa sopra, poi torna a lavare . "Parli strano," ribatte, trattenendo con difficoltà il proprio disappunto. "E troppo veloce."

"E tu parli come il mio trisavolo, ma ehi, nessuno è perfetto," sente rispondere sottovoce.

Suo malgrado, Steve si trova a sorridere. Deglutisce, finisce di lavare il secondo guanto di Ian e si volta a guardare Tony. "Prima parlavi con Bruce?"

L'altro alza lo sguardo su di lui e corruga la fronte. "Quando curavo il bambino? No. Con Jane."

"Jane?" Curiosità, sempre di più, sempre più letale. Steve avrebbe dovuto imparare con la corda, ma ora non può far altro che cibare la propria testa, cercando di dimenticare che cosa sta succedendo. Secondo Tony, Ian dovrebbe svegliarsi una volta che la sua medicina avrà fatto effetto, ma Steve non ha ancora la certezza di poter fidarsi dell'uomo che ha di fronte.

"Jane Foster, è la nostra ufficiale medico capo," Tony gli sorride. Sembra aver a che fare con un vecchio amico.

Steve si ritrova distrattamente a pensare a Bucky, alla Nera, al villaggio. Si chiede che cosa sia successo loro. Dovrebbe essere là fuori a difenderli, ma non riesce a prendere la propria arma. Le sue gambe si bloccano non appena pensa di andarsene, lasciando Ian indifeso con quell'uomo dalla parlantina di terre troppo lontane.

"Con cosa le parlavi?"

Tony tamburella le dita sopra il proprio orecchio destro. "Collegamento con la base. Non avevamo intenzione di lasciare che quei cretini dei militari scendessero senza di noi. Sono venuto io, perché ho più esperienza sul campo, e ho cercato di non farmi scoprire da loro." Steve corruccia la fronte. "La base è la cosa che vedi sopra le nostre teste. È una… un cavallo del cielo. Solo che ci possono stare molte persone. Davvero molte. E non tutte la vedono allo stesso modo."

"La volta celeste è la vostra casa?" chiede Steve, accorgendosi solo con un attimo di ritardo di essersi seduto di fronte a Tony.

"In realtà noi la chiamiamo astronave. Non è un cielo. Quello che vedi è una proiezione mimetica che è decisamente andata a farsi friggere. A mia discolpa, non mi avevano detto che venivamo qui, o avrei fatto un sistema camaleonte decisamente migliore di quello che quei cretini hanno impostato."

"I militari?"

Tony annuisce. "Hanno i loro ingegneri, dei Disastri con la d maiuscola. Io sono al controllo della sala macchine, faccio in modo che la, ah, volta celeste rimanga in aria e non si sfracelli al suolo. "

Steve sgrana gli occhi, fa per dire qualcosa, si blocca e guarda per un attimo sopra di lui. Guarda il blu e i bagliori,  cerca di vedere l'astronave ma non riesce a distinguere nulla eccetto quello che vede.

"Ho sempre voluto vedere la volta celeste," mormora, sentendosi improvvisamente stanco. "Speravo di vederla con Ian, un giorno, ma non è andata come avevo immaginato. "

Tony rimane in silenzio davanti a lui e Steve chiude gli occhi, passandosi una mano sul volto.

"La tua capo Jane è sicura che si sveglierà?"

"Sì, Steve," l'altro risponde, posandogli una mano sul ginocchio.

 

***

 

"Abbiamo trovato questo posto per caso," inizia Steve, accarezzando la mano di Ian abbandonata sul saggiatore. Tony, di fianco a lui, armeggia con la sua armatura come se fosse del tutto a suo agio e in un qualche modo sembra continuare ad ascoltarlo. Steve vorrebbe dirgli che è maleducazione comportarsi in quel modo, ma si morde la lingua, continuando a raccontare.

"Era freddo, una delle notti più fredde degli ultimi cicli. Avevo trovato Ian e sua madre sotto un albero, ma lei era già ustionata." Un sibilo, l'unica conferma che il suo ospite stia davvero ascoltando.  "Mi ha supplicato di prenderlo con sé, me l'ha messo tra le braccia e ha pianto per tutto il tempo. Era sicura," Steve si ferma e prende un respiro." Era sicura che io l'avrei salvato, anche se lei era una nomade. Mi ha detto che sapeva di me. Che il padre di suo figlio le aveva parlato di Steve del villaggio a ovest."

"Sei famoso?" Tony è concentrato su di lui ora, lo guarda come guardava l'armatura un attimo prima.

"Solo perché difendo il mio villaggio," risponde, passando il pollice sulle dita di suo figlio. "Ma non sono l'unico." Si ferma per un raggio, guarda fuori dalla finestra sopra di loro. "Dovrei andare ad avvertirli, spiegare cosa sta succedendo." Abbassa lo sguardo sull'uomo di fianco a sé e sente qualcosa, l'eco di una corda mai esistita che lo incoraggia ancora di fidarsi.  

"Prima aspetta che Ian si svegli, poi vedremo di fare qualcosa. Hai detto che non avete modi per comunicare, vero?"

Steve lo studia per un raggio. Tony sembra intenzionato a raccogliere informazioni. Dovrebbe sentirsi in pericolo, dovrebbe sentire la propria corda dargli un consiglio, ma da quando le ha dato della bugiarda quella si è fatta ancor più silente – per non dire muta.

Sospira e annuisce. "Niente che vada senza i soli. E di solito tutti sono già dentro le caverne quando il Messaggero compare."

"Il Messaggero?"

"Il primo sole."

Tony sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma si fa indietro l'attimo seguente. Steve non riesce a credere di sapere già cosa gli sarebbe uscito di bocca, ma è già successo tre volte negli ultimi raggi.

"Lo chiami un altro modo?" chiede di conseguenza, girandosi meglio verso di lui.

Passandosi una mano tra i capelli – neri e spettinati come se la testa grigia gli avesse fatto un dispetto – Tony annuisce: "Luna." Esita di nuovo e Steve ha la netta sensazione che vorrebbe dire di più, ma dall'espressione sul suo volto sembra che i suoi amici sulla volta sembrino contrari. Steve non è stupido. Ha capito che Tony ha più di una corda, anche se forse non tanto simile a quella a cui Steve è abituato.

"Cosa vuol dire?"

"Non ne ho idea," ammette l'altro, sorridendogli con un angolo della bocca. "Noi la chiamiamo così."

Steve ripete il nome sulle proprie labbra, pensa alla luce intensa che lo colpisce ogni qualvolta il Messaggero fa capolino dietro l'orizzonte. "Messaggero ha più senso," decide, tornando a concentrarsi su suo figlio. Steve contempla affascinato il suo respiro regolare, lo sguardo che cade pur non volendo sulla benda sporca di sangue.

"Starà bene. Forse non possiamo riportare indietro i morti, ma le nostre cure sono le più efficienti di tutta la galassia," mormora Tony, posando una scatolina con tre fili davanti a sé. "Abbiamo pillole che fanno ricrescere organi, sciroppi che ti ridanno la vista, terapia per la ricrescita di arti. A parte la testa. Quella rimane l'unica cosa che non possiamo far ricrescere." Ride al vedere l'espressione sconvolta sul volto di Steve. "Davvero, se ti daranno il permesso ti porterò da Jane. Quando inizia a spiegare non si ferma più, tornerai a casa con un quantitativo assurdo di cure per i prossimi cent'anni."

Steve riflette su una simile possibilità e gli sorride. "Non sembra una brutta idea. Sembra che la tua astromave–" " _astronave_ " " _astronave,_ va bene. Sto cercando di usare il tuo gergo, potresti anche smetterla."

Tony fa una smorfia e si passa una mano alla nuca. "Se lo impari sbagliato siamo al punto di partenza. Lo faccio per il tuo bene."

"Davvero?" Steve per qualche motivo non riesce a crederci del tutto.

"Davvero. In realtà sono stupito di non dover usare il traduttore universale. Thor sarà sicuramente dispiaciuto di non poter andare in giro e dichiarare di essere l'unico in grado di comprendere tutto. Lo adoro, ma a volte mi trovo più che altro a invidiarlo a morte."

Steve sbuffa e torna a controllare Ian."Questo Thor è un millelingue?"

"Millielingue vuol dire che parla molte lingue?" Steve annuisce. "Allora sì."

"Potrei chiedere il suo aiuto per parlare ai nomadi," riflette distrattamente. Un dialogo è sempre mancato tra le varie tribù, con un millelingue esterno tutto sarebbe più semplice.

Tony si piega verso di lui, gli occhi brillanti sotto la luce della tana. "Parlami dei nomadi."

Steve scuote il capo e inizia a raccontare.

 

***

 

"Dovresti riposare."

Steve solleva la testa di scatto e si guarda attorno, perso per un attimo in un mondo che non riconosce. Alza lo sguardo e qualcuno― _Tony_ è seduto di fianco a lui, gli sorride radioso e gli fa cenno di girarsi.

Steve corruccia la fronte e si volta a guardare la figura addormentata di Ian, tentando di ricordare quando si è spostato lì, ma quando si concentra meglio, si rende conto che Ian non sta affatto dormendo.

"Davvero papà, ti verrà male il collo se dormi così," Ian tenta di continuare, ma Steve non gli lascia più la possibilità di parlare, lo abbraccia e soffoca a stento un singhiozzo, mentre sente suo figlio protestare e chiedere aiuto e Tony che ride in un modo strano, un modo che lo conforta tanto quanto avere suo figlio tra le braccia, vivo, intento a lamentarsi perché ormai è un adulto e "papà, basta, mi stai strozzando!"

Steve si tira indietro e ride, cercando di nascondere le lacrime e prendendo il volto di Ian tra le mani. "Non farlo mai più," gli dice, cercando di mantenere una voce severa.

"Ma papà," Steve scuote il capo, impedendogli di continuare.

"Non farlo mai più."

"Non l'ho fatto apposta!" Ian rotea gli occhi con aria esasperata fin troppo simile a quella di Bucky, e Steve si trova nuovamente a ridere, perché deve decisamente ridurre la quantità di tempo che quei due passano assieme.

"Credo che intenda la cosa del tentare di morire, non quello dove ti preoccupi per lui e vai a cercarlo."

Steve si volta e Tony alza le spalle. Si era quasi dimenticato di lui. "Ian lui…"

"Sei un alieno?" lo interrompe Ian ad occhi sgranati.

Tony ride e gli porge una mano: "Tony Stark, della volta celeste qui sopra," Ian gli prende la mano e la stringe con una o trattenuta a stento tra le labbra. "Piacere di conoscerti, Ian."

Steve inizialmente non ne è sicuro, ma ha come l'impressione che la sua corda sia stranamente imbarazzata.

Di cosa, di Tony?

 

***

 

Dopo due ore di _'esplorazione'_ , Steve decide che Tony è strano.

Strano in un senso che non riesce a definire, né negativo né positivo. Ha appena passato diversi raggi con Ian ad aprire ogni porta della tana, chiedendo il permesso metà delle volte e facendo versi insoliti per il resto del tempo. Ian l'ha seguito entusiasta, spiegando a cosa serve quello e come usano questo, con una vitalità tale che nessuno, al villaggio, avrebbe creduto a Steve se avesse spiegato loro cos'era successo quel giorno.

Steve vorrebbe dire che si sente minacciato dal comportamento di Tony: gli ricorda fin troppo quello dei nomadi in preda al saccheggio, ma il fatto è che Tony non si ferma a esaminare quanto trova, esclama nomi che non hanno senso e alza gli oggetti verso Ian in modo che l'altro gli dica il nome giusto.

E la cosa più strana è che Steve dovrebbe sentirsi… minacciato, in un qualche modo. Non riesce a togliersi dalla mente che se non fosse per quel qualcosa che Steve non riesce ancora ad identificare, lui non si sarebbe mai fidato di Tony, pillole della cura o meno. Eppure la sua presenza lì non fa scattare la corda, in alcun modo, come se Tony non fosse neppure lì, a due passi da Ian, intento a armeggiare con una scatola di fili che ha trovato sotto a uno dei catini.

Steve chiude gli occhi e respira a fondo, tenta di toccare di nuovo quel punto che ha ripudiato in un eccesso di disperazione. Non può fare a meno di cercarlo. La corda forse non lo avrà avvertito del pericolo per Ian, ma ha comunque cercato di fare il possibile. In un qualche modo, ha bloccato Steve di fronte all'armatura di grigio (che Tony _chiama "lega di titanio e oro, Steve, o se proprio vuoi metallo, ma grigio è un colore, non un materiale_ "). Bloccando Steve, ha salvato di nuovo lui ed Ian.

Tony scoppia a ridere per qualcosa e Steve sente la corda reagire, mormorare quieta e cristallina una cantilena che parla di eroi che difendono la terra, insieme, come un unico gruppo unito.

Quando Steve si rende conto che è la stessa canzone che Tony sta canticchiando da raggi, spalanca gli occhi e si volta verso l'altro, trovandolo intento a fissarlo con un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

"Cosa?" chiede Tony, reclinando il capo da un lato.

Steve scuote la testa e si alza, decidendosi a cucinare la lepre presa quella mattina.

 

***

 

Ian sbadiglia e Steve torna a concentrarsi su di lui. "A letto, lepre," ordina dal divano, posando il pezzo di armatura che Tony gli ha permesso di toccare.

"Ma non ho sonno!" Ian protesta, pur lasciando andare i fili che sta reggendo per Tony. L'altro li prende e li posa nella scatola dalla quale hanno preso il tutto, facendogli l'occhiolino.

"Jane dice che dopo una cosa del genere sarebbe meglio dormire per un bel po', alzarsi il giorno dopo e mangiare tutte le proteine a disposizione."

"Oggi abbiamo preso solo la lepre!" risponde Ian corrucciando la fronte, mettendosi in piedi e ciondolando al punto che Steve deve prenderlo per le spalle per impedirgli di cadere di nuovo a terra.

Scuote il capo e lo prende in braccio, ignorando le lamentele che ne risultano. "Andiamo, quando ti sveglierai Tony avrà fatto di sicuro qualcosa e tu sarai felice di non aver atteso tanto," gli rivela, portandolo verso la stanza dei giacigli.

Ian cede con l'arrendevolezza di un bambino sul punto di crollare. "Notte, Tony! Attento alla Morte!" esclama suo figlio, un altro sbadiglio già pronto a mangiargli l'ultima parola.

"Buona notte, ragazzino. Fa come ti dice tuo padre, sono consigli del medico," risponde l'altro. Steve non è un esperto, ma ha un buon udito, ed è quasi sicuro che anche Tony stia sbadigliando non appena spariscono dalla sua vista.

Ian si sfrega un occhi e stiracchia un braccio, annuendo con aria solenne tanto quanto è permesso ad un bambino. "Mi piace. È dei buoni lui, ne sono sicuro."

Steve arcua le sopracciglia e lo adagia sul suo giaciglio: "Ah sì?"

Ian annuisce e si sistema sotto la coperta logora con un piccolo sorriso: "E piace anche a te, papà."

Steve si blocca, studia suo figlio per un raggio e scuote il capo, tirandogli il naso tra indice e pollice. "Mi piace perché ha salvato te."

"E perché la tua corda sta facendo una cosa strana," continua Ian con voce nasale, ridendo al sentirsi.

"Una cosa strana." Steve lo osserva e gli lascia andare il naso, cercando di capire che cosa intenda. Non gli sembra che la sua corda stia facendo niente di strano, eccezion per il fatto che sembra essere talmente a suo agio con Tony che è come se per lei non ci fosse. "Non è proprio così."

"Tony dice che è il suo campo magnetico," mormora Ian contro il cuscino, sbadigliando un'ultima volta.

Steve corruccia la fronte ed è sul punto di chiedere a cosa si sta riferendo, ma Ian con un sospiro è già addormentato.

 

***

 

Tony sta armeggiando con due fili e uno strano cerchio grigio.

Steve corruccia la fronte e rimane sulla porta a guardarlo. Incrocia le braccia e posa una spalla al muro, cercando di mettere in ordine le idee. Sa che è tardi, ma è come se non vedere la luce rossa dalle finestre lo avesse privato di ogni stanchezza. Non che si senta in forze. Ha solo l'impressione di essere in un continuo tremito di vita, incapace anche solo di pensare di stare fermo, quasi si trovasse nel bel mezzo di una battaglia.

C'è qualcosa di strano, nell'improvvisa apparizione di Tony e della volta celeste. Steve esita, riflette se chiedere direttamente al suo ospite, o se fare come ha sempre fatto e andare in prima linea e guardare la situazione in prima persona. Eppure ha fatto giusto questo non più di qualche giro fa, e come risultato ha quasi perso suo figlio.

"Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa?" chiede, e Tony alza di scatto la testa, un brillio di luci sgargianti nuovamente negli occhi. Sembrano pericolose, ma spariscono in un battito di ciglia.

"Dipende da che cosa vuoi sapere. Te l'ho detto, non sono qui per farti del male. O per fare del male a tuo figlio," specifica, indicando verso Steve.

Steve esita, riflette su quello che vuole sapere e su come chiederlo in modo che Tony non si metta a parlare con quel suo modo veloce pieno di parole difficili. "I militari erano scesi per primi, hai detto."

"Sì, volevano pattugliare la zona, te l'ho detto," risponde l'altro, posando a terra quello che ha in mano.

"E tu non sei un militare, ma un… uno normale," continua Steve, ignorando l'espressione quasi offesa di Tony. "E sei scappato per cosa?"

Steve non ha riflettuto abbastanza, si rende conto. Tony potrebbe essere un assassino. Un prigioniero fuggito ai militari. Curare Ian potrebbe essere stata una tecnica per assicurarsi la sua fiducia.

"Non sono scappato," inizia Tony, e Steve si muove nella sua direzione, sedendosi sul seggiatore e appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia. "Ho solo deciso di fare un giretto per conto mio, raccogliere campioni per gli altri, vedere le cose sotto un altro punto di vista. I militari sono qui con l'unica intenzione di eliminare qualsiasi minaccia e fare i loro cavoli comodi. Io sono per un approccio più umano, capisci? Sono venuto giù per trovare un modo di fermarli prima che decidano di radere al suolo tutto e far ricominciare il pianeta da capo."

Ci sono fili di fronte ai piedi di Tony, fili sparsi lungo il pavimento, attaccati all'armatura e a un quadro ai piedi del muro. Steve chiude gli occhi e cerca di assorbire cosa gli è stato appena detto.

"Vogliono conquistare la nostra grande tana," riassume, coprendosi il volto con le mani.

"In realtà non ne hanno bisogno. Se quello che mi hai detto è vero, non avete neppure una chance contro di loro," mormora Tony. Steve lo sente posargli una mano sulla gamba e per un attimo è tentato di calciarla via. "Ma se porterò ai capi qualcosa c'è una possibilità che vengano fermati."

Steve alza lo sguardo, incontra quello di Tony e contempla confuso il sorriso che l'altro ha sul volto. La sua corda tira leggera poco sotto l'ombelico, tornando a parlargli dopo ore di silenzio.

 _Fidati, ti prego Steve,_  supplica con una carezza.

Steve serra la mandibola, pensa a quanto ha visto fino a quel momento, alla facilità con cui quel militare grigio ha sparato contro suo figlio, al modo in cui Tony parla dei capi con una paura che traspare dai strani gesti veloci delle sue mani e dall'affrettarsi della sua parlantina quando parla di quelli sull'astronave.

Non vuole fidarsi, ma la corda tira di nuovo, ripete le stesse parole, e Tony continua a guardarlo negli occhi, come se fosse Steve quello con la soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi.

 _Lo sei,_  dice la corda.

Il cielo è blu, ma non è blu, è un'astronave enorme con uno scudo altrettanto grande. Steve pensa al proprio scudo, nascosto sotto il suo letto, trovato un giorno mentre cercava tra gli alberi, a come sia impossibile piegarlo, nonostante tutti ci abbiano provato – e Bucky più di tutti.

Il cielo è blu ed è lì per prendersi la tana di Steve, quella di Bucky, della Nera e di tutti gli altri. È venuto con dei militari che hanno ferito suo figlio e con un uomo che invece lo ha salvato.

"Puoi portare me," risponde, e il verso di gioia che Tony si lascia sfuggire gli assicura che quella è la cosa giusta da fare.

È come avere a che fare con l'ennesima tribù nomade, riflette Steve facendosi coraggio, solo che questa tribù è sopra le loro teste e sa come usare le sue armi.

"Sei sicuro? Non nego che sarebbe un grosso aiuto, ma non―" Steve gli mette una mano sulla bocca per zittirlo e scuote il capo.

"Ora io vado a prendere una cosa. Tu puoi dormire sul divano, o continuare a fare quello che stai facendo. Non m'interessa." Inspira a fondo e si concentra sullo sguardo di Tony, rimuovendo la mano. "Se provi a fare del male a me o a mio figlio, ti ucciderò." Tony sgrana gli occhi, ma Steve gli impedisce nuovamente di parlare. "So che dici di non volerlo fare, ma ti ho appena conosciuto. E oggi ho quasi perso mio figlio, non ho intenzione di lasciare che accada di nuovo, anche se tu sembri una brava persona."

"No, ho capito," lo interrompe Tony, alzando le mani. Sorride e alza le spalle. "Davvero, faccio questo effetto su molte persone. Ma sono sincero. Sono dalla tua parte."

"Lo spero proprio, Tony Stark," il nome intero è troppo, Steve vorrebbe chiedergli perché due nomi, quale dei due è quello giusto e quale quello che Steve può dimenticare. "Perché per adesso tu sei l'unico in questa tana a sapere cosa sta succedendo. E non oso pensare a quale sarà la reazione degli altri quando scopriranno che i due soli non sono spariti, ma sono solo coperti da una gigantesca nave astro."

"Astronave," lo corregge Tony.

"Davvero?" chiede Steve, arricciando le labbra. "Oh, che stupido."

Tony rimane in silenzio per un attimo prima di grugnire e fare un sorrisetto. "Strano, credevo di dover essere più convincente, invece sembri davvero intenzionato ad aiutarmi."

"Si tratta della mia terra," Steve risponde, piegandosi in avanti verso di lui. "Farò tutto il possibile per proteggerla."

"Anche se tenta di ammazzarti venti ore al giorno?" chiede Tony, e Steve annuisce, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso l'uscita.

"È dove sono nato, non potrebbe essere altrimenti."

 


	4. Colori, sapori, conoscenze

_L'importante sta nella vita,_  
 _solo nella vita,_  
 _nel processo della sua scoperta,_  
 _in questo processo continuo ed ininterrotto,_  
 _e non nella scoperta stessa!_  
(Fëdor Dostoevskij)

 

Intorno a loro, fin troppe persone con armi in mano, gente che li guarda e mormora qualcosa al vicino, armature molto più alte di quella di Tony– sentinelle, le chiama Tony, facendo una smorfia che dà a Steve un'idea chiara sulla loro vera funzione.

È una cacofonia di suoni in un territorio ostile. La corda è tornata in allerta e Steve ha l'impressione che sia più salda del solito, più lucida, ma non ancora abbastanza, mai abbastanza per essere alla pari di una corda di stelle. Eppure è precisa, risponde alle domande con una prontezza pari a quando Steve è sul campo di battaglia, e non esita ad aggiungere informazioni a quelle che Steve sta già raccogliendo da solo. Vie di fuga vanno a perfezionarsi con la rapida comprensione di come funzionano certi elementi attorno al loro, e Steve si sente pronto ad ogni evenienza.

Respira a fondo e spinge Ian tra lui e Tony. Ian non dice nulla, rimane aggrappato alla sua mano e guarda avanti come quando devono superare un villaggio vicino durante il periodo degli scambi. Tony sorride a qualcuno, due uomini dalla pelle d'ebano e un corto taglio di capelli e una donna dai capelli biondi e l'atteggiamento spigliato. Sono tutti e tre vestiti con la stessa stoffa insolita che Tony porta sotto l'armatura, ma in tonalità drasticamente diverse l'una dagli altri. Steve rivolge loro un cenno con la testa e uno dei due uomini ricambia, mentre l'altro porta due dita alla fronte. La donna reclina il capo e l'attimo seguente tutti e tre camminano dietro di loro, come una scorta che più che controllarli pare incline a difenderli.

"Non sembrano molto felici di vedermi," mormora Steve, guardando Tony con la coda dell'occhio.

"Oh, non ti preoccupare, sono più che altro arrabbiati con me perché me la sono svignata senza avvertire," spiega Tony, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Ian. "Rimanete vicini a noi. Carol, Sam e Rhodey qui," Tony li indica con un pollice e Steve vede che ognuno di loro gli fa un cenno quando viene pronunciato il loro nome, "sono tra i pochi militari di cui mi fido."

"E non siamo esattamente militari," commenta Carol.  

"Ma allora cosa…?" Steve non fa in tempo a finire la domanda che la sua corda lo mette in allerta. In automatico Steve porta Ian dietro di sé e torna a concentrarsi avanti: una donna dai capelli corti e neri si avvicina loro, lo sguardo concentrato su Tony e un dito puntatogli contro.

"Hai idea di cosa abbiamo dovuto fare per coprire la tua bravata?" chiede la nuova arrivata, bloccando loro la strada. "Il Presidente in persona l'ha chiamato in orbita per chiarire come mai il nostro Capo Ingegnere aveva  deciso di farsi un giretto _senza scorta_ sulla superficie terrestre, contro il regolamento e contro ogni decisione inizialmente presa dal governo!"

Steve sente Ian stringergli la mano e ricambia la stretta. La donna sembra decisamente pericolosa, e la sua corda non sembra affatto a suo agio in sua presenza. L'unica altra persona che riesce a provocare quella reazione è la Nera, ma quando l'ha saputo Natasha ha riso e annuito, spiegandogli che lei 'faceva questo effetto su certa gente'.

"Ma sto bene!" Tony sembra turbato dalla donna almeno quanto la corda di Steve, ma ad una rapida occhiata Carol, Sam e Rhodey sembrano rispettivamente annoiati, divertiti ed esasperati.

"Allora perché sei rimasto sulla superficie per quasi ventiquatt'ore?"

Steve corruccia la fronte e si volta verso Tony, che con un assenso gli indica la donna. "Lei è Maria Hill, vice di Fury, sono a capo della sicurezza della nostra gente. Maria, Steve, Steve, Maria." Maria rivolge un cenno in direzione di Steve e poi concentra la propria attenzione su suo figlio. "Il piccolo si chiama Ian," continua Tony, spostandosi di fronte a Maria, "e ha un appuntamento con la dottoressa Foster."

Maria sembra bloccarsi per un raggio, porta una mano all'orecchio e sospira, lasciandoli passare. "Andate. Fury ti ha fissato un appuntamento coi capi di governo. Tra due ore. Vedete di essere puntuali." Steve si trova a guardarla negli occhi, e ha come l'impressione che Maria si stia trattenendo dal dire dell'altro, invece gli porge una mano, con la stessa espressione corrucciata con la quale è arrivata. "Vedete di non far esplodere niente mentre siete qui."

Steve le stringe la mano e annuisce: "Farò il possibile, ma credo che sia Tony quello più bravo in queste cose," commenta, sentendo all'istante un borbottio indignato al suo fianco e un grugnito dietro di lui. Si volta a guardare Tony e l'altro gli rivolge una smorfia.

"Credevo che fossimo amici," dice Tony, strascicando le parole.

Steve lascia andare la mano di Maria, cogliendo l'accenno di un sorriso sul volto di lei.

"Credo che Steve qui ti conosca già abbastanza da sapere che essere tuo amico è un danno," ribatte Maria, facendo scattare qualcosa nella mano sinistra e rivolgendo a tutti un cenno della testa. "Tra due ore. E datevi una ripulita."

"Quella era già nei piani," Tony gli sorride e Steve lo fulmina con lo sguardo quando vede che suo figlio si sta guardando i vestiti. Tony guarda Ian, Steve e poi di nuovo Ian. "Non che ci sia nulla di sbagliato nei vostri vestiti, ma abbiamo acqua calda e sapone."

"Acqua calda?" chiede Ian, alzando il capo con rinnovato interesse.

"Quintali di acqua calda," assicura Rhodey sorridendogli. "Ti piacerà, vedrai. Il bagno di Tony viene regolarmente occupato da uno di noi a turno." Steve soffoca una risata all'esclamazione indignata di Tony. Rhodey si abbassa e fa l'occhiolino a Ian. "Mentre era via gli abbiamo finito il bagnoschiuma alla fragola."

"Non quello alla fragola!"

Ian guarda prima l'uno, poi l'altro. "Cos'è una fragola?"

Steve non capisce cosa sta succedendo fino a quando non vede Carol prendere in braccio Ian e sente qualcuno – Sam – spingere anche lui verso una porta grigia lì vicina. 

"Col cavolo che vi portiamo da Jane," spiega Tony, e Steve si volta a guardarlo confuso. "Non sapete cosa sono le fragole, dobbiamo porvi rimedio."

La porta si apre su una stanza piccola abbastanza per farci stare tutti e sei e Steve si guarda attorno confuso. "Dove…?"

"A farvi provare le fragole. E la cioccolata. E la panna montata," risponde Tony al volo, portandosi al suo fianco, mentre Ian e Carol iniziano a parlare di qualcosa sottovoce. Steve si sforza di concentrarsi su Tony e l'altro lo guarda divertito. "Cibo. Cose che non si trovano giù da te, se quello che abbiamo mangiato ieri ne è un qualche indizio."

La porta si chiude dietro di loro e l'attimo seguente il corpo di Steve si contorce nel modo più strano che gli sia mai capitato.

Sam gli dà una pacca sulla spalla: "Si chiama ascensore, serve per spostarsi."

"Credo di odiarlo," risponde, trattenendo a stento il liquido acido che gli risale in bocca.

 

***

 

Luci brillanti, una cacofonia di suoni e odori da far girare la testa.

Ian emette un verso estasiato e parte con Carol, Sam e Rhodey alla volta di quello che sembra il più colorato degli alberi. Steve cerca di calmarsi inspirando a fondo, ma Tony gli si porta a fianco e Steve sente le loro spalle sfregarsi leggermente. Espira e si volta a guardarlo, cercando di definire lo spazio attorno a lui ma non riuscendoci.

"Un po' troppo?" La voce di Tony è una carezza leggera che riesce ad ancorarlo.

In un battito di ciglia, la mente ritorna lucida e Steve inspira ancora una volta, poi annuisce. "Credo di non aver mai visto tanti colori in un solo posto."

"Immagina la mia reazione quando sono sceso da voi," risponde Tony, rivolgendogli un sorriso. "Immagino che i due soli diano una prospettiva ancora più pittoresca, ma non ne godete più di tanto, no?"

Steve scuote il capo, iniziando a camminare verso suo figlio e gli altri. "Non possiamo uscire. Non è sicuro. L'unica volta che mi sono trovato fuori al sorgere del secondo sole, mi sono trovato con una fiamma su tutta la schiena," spiega, segnando la fascia colpita con una mano.

"Scottatura?" Tony chiede. "Come se la pelle fosse stata bruciata?"

Steve annuisce e si siede al tavolo dove Rhodey siede con davanti un liquido bianco in un calice. "Alcuni la chiamano anche lingua della morte, per via del sole."

Tony siede di fronte a lui, posando le braccia al tavolo: "Come hai fatto a guarire?" chiede, e Steve non sa se si sta immaginando il sottile tono di preoccupazione nella sua voce.

"La Nera. Mi ha dato una crema bianca, l'ha spalmata sulla fiamma e mi ha ordinato di stare al sicuro per tre giorni." Vede Tony e Rhodey scambiarsi un'occhiata e la sua corda gli trasmette un tenue sentore di paura. "Cosa?" chiede d'istinto, guardando prima l'uno, poi l'altro.

Tony esita. Steve gli dà una spinta contro la gamba con un piede.

"La Nera. Mi hai detto che è…?"

Steve riflette per un secondo. Non ha detto nulla della Nera, se non che la stava cercando quando Tony lo ha trovato. "La Nera è una… Credo fosse una nomade." Tony si adombra e Steve non ne comprende il motivo, poi ricorda di quando aveva spiegato a Tony le battaglie continue con i nomadi. "È arrivata al nostro villaggio sei mesi fa e da allora è diventata una donna di medicina, come la vostra Jane," si affretta a spiegare. "E la sua corda e quella di Bucky sono intrecciate. Si sono trovati, quindi sappiamo che è dalla nostra parte."

Rhodey inizia a tossire e Steve si volta a guardarlo, esitando un raggio prima di dargli una pacca sulla schiena. Tony si schiarisce la voce e sembra stia per dire qualcosa, ma viene interrotto dal ritorno degli altri.

"Papà! Questo è un frappé alla fragola!" esclama Ian, sedendosi al fianco di Steve con un calice enorme di liquido dal colore rosaceo. Steve ha la tentazione di buttarlo più lontano possibile. La corda tace e lui si sforza di fidarsi dei loro nuovi amici come da lei richiesto.

Tony gli sorride dall'altra parte del tavolo e Steve si rilassa, accettando il calice di melma verde che Sam gli porge con la stessa sicurezza con cui Bucky lo butterebbe in mezzo ad una festa tra villaggi.

 

***

 

Tutto è verde, blu, rosso e giallo. Cascate di colori che s'imprimono nella mente di Steve come un ricordo passato, dandogli ognuno emozioni e sensazioni diverse, mescolate al caos di persone che non esitano neppure alla vista di due estranei.

"È normale," gli spiega Sam, indicando un gruppo di strani esseri dalla pelle verde e un altro che pare avere delle funi al posto della bocca. "Non che tutti siano a loro agio con gli stranieri. Solo che non è più strano. Forse qualche centinaio di anni fa ti avrebbero additato all'istante, ma ora?"

Steve si riconcentra su di lui a fatica. "Ero abituato ad avere a che fare con le stramberie dei nomadi, ma devo ammettere che il mio mondo comincia a sembrare noioso dal vostro punto di vista."  

Sam ride, una risata piena e ricca di colore che per Steve è completamente diversa da quella di Tony, eppure gli risulta in egual modo piacevole. "Beh, aspetta di vedere le serre."

"Le serre? Cosa–?" Tony compare al loro fianco con in mano uno strano oggetto che sembra avere immagini al suo interno. "Cosa sono le serre?"chiede a lui.

Tony alza la testa e sgrana gli occhi, si guarda attorno e si riconcentra su Steve: "Dove abbiamo gli alberi. Quelli veri. Non i palazzi. Vuoi vederli?"

"Per me ci sviene," commenta Sam con un sorrisetto.

Steve vorrebbe dir loro che ne sono passati di cicli da quand'è svenuto l'ultima volta, ma Carol s'intrufola tra lui e Tony – con evidente disappunto dell'altro, – mette un braccio attorno a Steve e gli rivolge un sorriso: "Dovremmo, le serre piacciono a tutti."  

Steve le sorride di rimando, corrucciando la fronte e voltandosi verso Sam. "Perché dovrei svenire?"

"Perché niente è più sconvolgente di una pianta carnivora che tenta di divorarti," rispondono in coro i loro quattro ciceroni, facendo scoppiare a ridere Ian.

Steve, al contrario, comincia a pensare che queste serre sarebbe anche meglio evitarle.

 

***

 

Ha torto.

Ha decisamente torto.

Ogni cosa nelle serre trema di qualcosa che Steve non ha mai visto. Il verde intenso riempie ogni angolo attorno a lui e l'erba sotto i piedi non appassisce prima ancora che lui si sia stancato di guardarla. Ci sono fiori, alberi veri, piante di ogni tipo, cose attorno alle quali Ian corre estasiato con Sam alle calcagna.

Tony è al suo fianco, dice nomi che Steve tenta di imprimersi nella mente ma finiscono mescolati a stupore e meraviglia. Rhodey e Carol chiudono la fila, commentano di tanto in tanto, parlano tra loro e aggiungono dettagli che Tony dimentica. È come vivere in un sogno, più tempo passano sull'astronave, più Steve si chiede quanto ci voglia perché si svegli.

E quando si sveglierà, dove sarà?

 _È reale, rilassati_ , mormora la corda, mormora Tony. Tony gli sorride e gli fa l'occhiolino. "E se non lo è, è comunque un bel sogno, no?"

Steve non è sicuro di cosa stia succedendo, ma questo potrebbe essere il giorno più bello della sua vita.

 

***

 

Appena la porta del laboratorio A-1 si apre, Steve si trova con gli occhi di minimo quattro persone puntati contro, e una donna coi capelli raccolti sulla nuca punta suo figlio con uno strano oggetto che assomiglia stranamente ad una cannuccia.

"Ian," dichiara, andando verso suo figlio. Steve si trattiene dal reagire solo perché la sua corda assicura che non c'è pericolo, e perché Tony lo tiene per una spalla, impedendogli di mettere mano a qualsiasi arma contundente come ha fatto qualche minuto prima nelle serre.

"Steve, Ian, vi presento Jane," annuncia Tony, e Jane stringe la mano a Ian, per poi invitarlo a sedersi su una lastra grigia in un angolo della stanza. "Stiamo per andare a parlare col consiglio, ho pensato che il bambino poteva rimanere con te per un check-up."

"Oh, sicuro," annuisce Jane, già intenta ad aprire la bocca di Ian, cosa che a Steve non piace per niente, ma Tony continua a tenerlo fermo. "Credo che stia bene, comunque. Dai dati che mi hai inviato hanno un codice genetico simile al nostro, ma il loro ha decisamente scartato l'adattamento allo spazio per acquisire capacità più utili all'ambiente."

Tony annuisce. Steve lo guarda alla ricerca di risposte, non ne trova e si volta verso Carol.

"Jane," s'intromette Carol, andando verso di lei, "mi stai dicendo che loro guariscono più in fretta? Cose del genere?"

"Questo farebbe comodo a un bel po' di gente," mormora Rhodey alle loro spalle. Steve ha l'impressione che non sia una cosa positiva, ma la corda mormora di nuovo il motivetto di qualche ora prima.

Scuote il capo, si riconcentra su Ian e osserva il modo in cui Jane sembra girargli intorno con una strana scatola grigia che emette versi e lampeggia di blu.

Jane annuisce, posa la scatola e si toglie dei guanti che Steve dubita fortemente possano servire a qualcosa, da quanto sono fini. "Questo è un buon punto su cui premere con i piani alti, ma prima dovremmo dare loro un motivo per fidarci di loro." Steve si avvicina a suo figlio e Ian gli sorride, mostrandogli i piccoli buchi sul braccio dai quali Jane ha preso del sangue.

Tony scuote il capo. "Dobbiamo andare, la conferenza coi capi è a breve e non so quanto tempo ci daranno per esprimere il nostro punto di vista. Spero solo che ci siano tutti. Steve?"

"Sei sicuro di voler rimanere qui?" Steve non è preoccupato, non sta stringendo il polso di suo figlio col terrore di non vederlo mai più.

Ian arriccia le labbra e tira per essere lasciato. "Sam resterà con me, ha promesso. Vero Sam?"

Sam gli sorride dalla porta e annuisce: "Non ho nient'altro da fare, comunque. Non mi voglio mandare in ricognizione neppure oggi."

"Il che è stupido," s'intromette uno degli uomini che li aveva guardati prima, abbassando la sua scatola nera e girando attorno al tavolo dove siede Ian. "L'aria è respirabile, proprio come avevano testimoniato i dati raccolti. E le radiazioni sono concentrate solo nei punti d'impatto e sono ad un livello minimo." Porge una mano a Steve e accenna un sorriso che dura poco più di un raggio. "Io sono Bruce, piacere."

"L'amico di Tony," realizza Steve, stringendogli la mano. L'altro annuisce e si sistema delle strane lastrine che porta davanti agli occhi.

"Ian è al sicuro qui con loro," assicura Tony. "E se dovesse chiamarti, gli ho già dato modo di farlo, vero ragazzino?"

"Vero!" assicura Ian, tirando fuori dalla sua sacchetta una delle scatole sulle quali Tony aveva lavorato alla tana. "Tieni papà, questa è tua. Devi premere questo bottone," gli indica un punto rosso della scatola, "e io ti sentirò con questa," conclude, tirando fuori una scatola pressoché identica all'altra.

"Fidati," gli dice Tony, "funziona. E se non ti fidi, puoi sempre prendermi come ostaggio."

Steve corruccia la fronte e si gira a guardarlo. "Non sei rassicurante."

Dai versi divertiti che sente, tutti i presenti sembrano concordare.

 

***

 

I capi sono immagini dipinte su cieli grigi davanti a loro.

Steve li osserva uno dopo l'altro, mentre Tony espone quello che sembra essere una versione più complicata dello stato del pianeta come lo ha descritto ad Ian la notte prima. A quanto pare, i capi di Tony non sembrano avere una particolare fantasia, perché continuano a parlare della terra e di come sia vivibile o meno. Steve vorrebbe dir loro che la terra è vivibile solo per chi riesce a sopravvivere, ma la sua corda lo sta trattenendo dal parlare ormai da mezzora, e qualcosa gli dice che è meglio così.

"Abbiamo ascoltato il vostro punto di vista, signor Stark, e vediamo dai dati inviatici dalla dottoressa Foster che ci sono buone possibilità di stabilire una colonia senza l'utilizzo di vaccini additivi." A parlare è una donna dai capelli color terra e la pelle bianca come i bagliori della notte. Steve non crede che lei saprebbe sopravvivere più di tanto col tipo di vita del villaggio. Sembra troppo fragile.

"Non dimentichiamo qualcosa?" La voce di Tony è stranamente alta nella stanza. Steve la sente rimbombare fino al soffitto, quasi dovesse raggiungere i dipinti per essere udita. Sa che è tutto merito di quello che la sua corda ha definito _microfono_ , ma non ha ancora ben inquadrato perché ne sia necessario l'uso.

"Ci sono dei nativi presenti," continua Tony. "Dovremmo prima chiedere permesso a loro. Senza contare che Steve, qui presente, mi ha parlato di una situazione non proprio piacevole con dei gruppi di tribù nomadi di saccheggiatori. Non possiamo lasciare  che dei civili vadano a vivere tra loro senza un minimo di preparazione. Terraformare non è un'opzione, ma neppure stabilirci come se fosse casa nostra."

Una porta grigia si apre a pochi passi da loro e Steve si porta d'istinto più vicino a Tony.

 "Concordo con il signor Stark," dichiara la nuova arrivata, un'ombra contro la luce all'esterno, poi una figura che via via acquisisce dettagli familiari. "Dobbiamo trovare un modo per ridurre la minaccia delle tribù, senza creare panico tra i villaggi. I militari che avete mandato hanno già scatenato il panico tra la maggior parte dei miei contatti, non potevate dir loro di essere meno…"

"Come, meno militari?" chiede Tony, serrando la presa attorno al polso di Steve.

"Esattamente." La Nera si volta a guardarlo, capelli rossi e lisci, letale come la prima volta che Bucky gliel'ha presentata. "Ciao Steve. Vedo che hai conosciuto la mia tribù."

Steve si sforza di sorridere: "Qualcosa del genere."

 


	5. Rifugi, campi, rivelazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve ha come l'impressione che qualcosa gli sfugga, e quel qualcosa inizia per "t" e finisce per "y".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Yu per il beting e a WT per il supporto

_Perché anche una scheggia di distanza tra noi è esasperante._  
(Veronica Roth)

C'è una calma inquieta. Artiglia l'aria e le pareti attorno a Steve, tenta di portare via luce e colori, chiama per un banchetto di emozioni, un disintegrarsi di sogni, un eccidio di principi.

Steve chiude gli occhi e si passa una mano sul volto, lasciando andare un respiro. I vestiti che porta stringono. Gli stivali che ha ai piedi fanno rumore non appena sposta il peso da una gamba all'altra.

La situazione non è così semplice come Tony aveva suggerito. Ben lontana dall'essere semplice, se quello che la Nera sta dicendo è vero – Agente Natasha Romanoff, codice _Black Widow_ , parole che per Steve non hanno senso e dipingono il volto di lei sotto nuova luce.

La Nera parla del suo villaggio come se fossero a cicli di distanza, descrive le loro abitudini in modo talmente minuzioso che Steve si trova a rivalutare ogni sua tradizione. È come se le viscere della sua mente, dei suoi giorni, della sua vita stessero venendo esposti con le parole di lei.

Tony esita al fianco di Steve, dondola verso di lui, retrocede, lo guarda e si morde il labbro.

Steve fissa la Nera e sente il secondo sole bruciarlo dentro.

I capi tacciono, ascoltano quello che la Nera ha chiamato _rapporto_  e sembrano più che inclini ad ignorare ogni commento di Tony e la stessa presenza di Steve. Steve non ama particolarmente questi capi, non sembrano affatto reali, né comprensivi. Mancano di ogni principio che un capo di villaggio dovrebbe avere. La corda concorda con lui, esprime una frustrazione crescente, mormora commenti su uno o l'altro capo, li chiama con nomi poco gentili, usa le parole più rozze che Steve abbia mai sentito e alcune che non hanno alcun senso.

Steve si sforza ancora di fagocitare ogni dettaglio. Ogni raggio in più che rimane lì, in piedi di fronte a capi che non vogliono la sua opinione, lo preme il bisogno di fuggire e mettere in salvo la sua gente prima che sia troppo tardi.

" _Sarà troppo tardi se te ne andrai da qui e non farai tutto quello che ti è possibile._ " Steve trasalisce, guarda i capi e respira a fondo. Ha ragione. Come al solito.

"Signori," la voce di Tony riecheggia di nuovo nella stanza. "Quello che sia io che l'Agente Romanoff stiamo cercando di dirvi è che qualsiasi piano creato prima dev'essere annullato. Siamo parte di una Federazione che non solo mira a proteggere ogni popolo, ma professa rispetto per ogni cultura, sia essa ostile o meno."  Steve guarda Tony, e vede la Nera fare altrettanto. "Agire contro i terrestri è per definizione agire contro noi stessi, quindi vorrei che rifletteste bene prima di prendere qualsiasi decisione, o la mia collaborazione…" Tony sospira, facendo tanto rumore che Steve si chiede quanto sia serio in realtà. "Beh temo che potrebbe volgere al termine, e ogni accesso alla tecnologia della Stark Corporation potrebbe venire a mancare."

"È una minaccia questa, signor Stark?" chiede la donna dai riflessi blu, la voce rauca di rabbia.

La Nera fa un passo avanti, chiama l'attenzione di tutti, Steve compreso, su di lei: "Credo di poter parlare a nome dello S.H.I.E.L.D. quando dico che quanto detto dal signor Stark è un sentimento che condividiamo."

È a quel punto che i capi tramutano il loro atteggiamento a quello di nomadi impazziti.

 

***

 

Chiude gli occhi.

Spegne l'esterno e si concentra sul proprio cuore, chiedendogli di smettere di battere con tanta insistenza. La Nera parla con Tony, può sentire le voci di entrambi farsi più basse e cupe ogni raggio di più. Non ha bisogno di sapere di cosa stanno parlando: le occhiate di Tony gli hanno detto abbastanza.

Ora l'aver incontrato Tony proprio in quel punto della foresta ha molto più senso.

Steve apre gli occhi, poggia le braccia alla barriera rivolta verso uno specchio d'acqua, di un colore raro ma fin troppo facile da incontrare sull'astronave. Ci sono persone che vi nuotano all'interno, gridano e strepitano, di gioia e non di terrore, qualcosa che Steve fatica ancora a lasciar scorrere. Guarda l'acqua, guarda il cielo di luci sopra di loro, ignora l'alterco alle sue spalle e scuote il capo.

"Voglio andare da Ian," dice voltandosi.

La Nera e Tony smettono di discutere.

"E voglio parlare con Natasha," aggiunge.

Non gli sfugge la smorfia sul volto di Tony, ma la Nera annuisce.

"Te lo devo."

"Allora credo che andrò a..." Tony esita. Steve esita. "Andrò a trovare Pepper, sì," conclude, forzando un sorriso e dirigendosi verso la porta dalla quale sono usciti qualche minuto prima.

Steve guarda le porte grigie chiudersi e scuote il capo, respirando a fondo.

"Pepper è la sua vice," spiega la Nera, portandosi più vicina a lui. Steve nota come si sta muovendo, lasciandolo libero di arretrare e permettendogli di vedere dove ha le mani. L'indumento che indossa non lascia spazio a molti nascondigli, ma questo non vuol dire che Steve sia incline a sottovalutarla. L'ha vista combattere. L'ha vista uccidere. Una parte di Steve vorrebbe sapere come ha fatto a imparare a muoversi tanto velocemente, vivendo in un posto come questo.

"Senti, Steve," la Nera prende un respiro e scuote il capo. "Non so come avete fatto a trovarvi, ma non era così che volevo--"

"Cosa?" la interrompe, incrociando le braccia al petto. "Non era così che volevi _cosa_? Farti scoprire? Hai mai avuto intenzione di dircelo?"

La Nera chiude gli occhi.

"Appunto." Steve si passa una mano sul volto. "E Bucky?"

"Lo sapeva," risponde lei, accennando un sorriso privo di gioia. "O almeno così mi ha detto oggi, quando ho cercato di spiegargli cosa stava succedendo."

"Quando è arrivata la volta?" chiede Steve, facendo un cenno per indicare quanto li circonda.

La Nera annuisce, esita, porta le mani ai fianchi: "Steve, devi capire che non gli ho mai mentito sulla corda."

"Tony ha detto che non avete nessuna corda di stelle," osserva Steve.

La Nera alza un sopracciglio. Steve decide di ignorare la cosa.

"Sai, forse tu non conosci abbastanza Tony, ma ti assicuro, è alquanto propenso a mentire quando si trova davanti a situazioni che sfuggono al suo controllo." La Nera si appoggia con i gomiti alla ringhiera che dà sulla vasca di rugiada più grande che Steve abbia mai visto. "Il suo metodo preferito è quello che io e Pepper chiamiamo _Trasmutazione Scientifica_."

Steve non riesce a staccare gli occhi da quello che gli sembra il paradiso. Blu, azzurri, verdi che sciamano sulla superficie creando giochi di luci che ricordano pigramente stelle e lampi. Quando sbatte le ciglia, la Nera lo sta fissando. "Cosa?" le chiede.

"Ogni volta che immaginavo di parlarti di tutto questo, non immaginavo che ti saresti imbambolato proprio sulla piscina della nave."

Steve corruccia la fronte, guardando prima lei, poi la piscina. "Sai bene quanto me che l'acqua non è una delle nostre fonti più presenti. Vederne così tanta per… Cosa stanno facendo quelli, esattamente?" chiede, indicando un gruppo di persone che più che fare un bagno sembrano intenzionate a schizzarsi tra loro. Steve rabbrividisce allo spreco.

La Nera sorride, sposta il braccio così che possa sostenersi il mento con una mano. "Si chiama divertirsi, una cosa che tu fai di rado. In questo tu e Tony siete completi opposti."

Steve la studia con lo sguardo. "Mi stai dicendo che Tony non comprende il valore dell'acqua?"

"Cosa?" La Nera si rialza, un'espressione insolita sul volto. Steve ci mette un secondo a capire che è confusa. È abbastanza sicuro di non averla mai vista in quello stato.

Con un sospiro, Steve si posa alla ringhiera con una mano, mantenendo lo sguardo su di lei."Tony. Si diverte con l'acqua, no?"

Lei reclina il capo in un tacito assenso. "Non solo. Tony si diverte, punto e stop. La vita di Tony si riassume in due parole: guai e divertimento. Anche quando lavora, finisce sempre o in un modo o nell'altro, per lui."

Steve si ritrova a sorridere, suo malgrado. "Sì, mi sembra il tipo."

"Non sempre è necessario fare cose esagerate, con lui. Una volte è riuscito a dare fuoco a una tuta ignifuga." Steve la guarda confuso. "Qualcosa che metti addosso per impedire di prendere fuoco. Tony è praticamente riuscito a creare un tipo di fuoco che brucia troppo persino per quelle tute."

Steve cerca di immaginarsi la scena. Una tuta che impedisca di prendere fuoco alla gente potrebbe funzionare quando nella volta imperversano il Messaggero e la Morte. "Perché?"

La Nera si schiarisce la voce, abbassandola quel tanto da apparire più maschile. "E perché no?"

Steve tenta di trattenersi, ma il suo grugnito è fin troppo simile ad una risata. "Sì, immagino sia una cosa che direbbe."

Natasha ride. Una risata molto più libera della sua. "Allora sei già a metà dell'opera."

Steve si trattiene dal commentare che, qualsiasi sia quest'opera, non è certo di volerne far parte.

Dentro di lui, un angolo si fa buio, molto più buio di un cielo senza soli e senza astronavi.

 

* * *

 

La stanza di Steve e Ian è più grande del loro rifugio.

La mente di Steve non riesce ad elaborare altro, perché Ian urla di gioia dal giaciglio e gli corre incontro, seguito a ruota da un ragazzo dai capelli castani e scompigliati da quello che Steve sa essere un tic nervoso. Lo ha avuto anche lui per fin troppo tempo, prima di Ian.

"Papà! Peter mi ha mostrato la piscina e gli scivoli d'acqua! Lo sai che qui c'è così tanta acqua perché Peter e Tony hanno costruito un sisse– _sistema_?" Ian si volta verso il ragazzo e quello annuisce. "Un sistema che non spreca l'acqua! Perché si pulisce!"

Steve annuisce, trattenendosi anche solo dal pensare di chiedere come ciò sia possibile. Il buio dentro di lui per un attimo gli tira l'orecchio, ma lo lascia andare quasi subito. "Hai già fatto il bagno che Rhodey ti aveva promesso?"

Ian annuisce, mostrando i suoi nuovi vestiti: sono di un blu intenso e sembrano morbidi alla vista. "Ed era caldo, e ora sono tutto profumato, e c'erano delle cose che si chiamano _bolle_ sull'acqua, era bellissimo. E Jane ha detto che ora sto bene, e che non ti devi preoccupare, e che ci sono tante cose che vorrebbe chiederti ma poi è arrivato un signore e le ha detto che si deve dopo. Però non ha detto quando dopo!"

Steve forza un sorriso. Il ragazzo, ancora in disparte, si passa le mani tra i capelli e li trasforma in un cespuglio confuso. Steve gli porge una mano. "Sono Steve."

Il ragazzo si avvicina con tre passi veloci. "Peter Parker. Lavoro con Tony e gli altri, ma oggi mi hanno decretato babysitter sembra." La presa di Peter è salda. Steve si rilassa, trovandosi a sorridere senza più sforzarsi.

"Ti ringrazio. Se vuoi puoi andare ora, ci penso io a Ian."

"Ian ci pensa da solo a Ian!" protesta Ian, correndo verso un'enorme cerchio che dà su quello che sembra essere un altro di quei giardini che gli altri hanno mostrato loro.

Steve scuote il capo. "Non credere di poter andare in giro senza di me, piccolo."

Ian si volta e gli fa una linguaccia.

Peter ride. "Okay, vi lascio da soli. Carol verrà a prendervi quando avrà finito di tirar fuori Tony dal laboratorio. Potrebbe metterci un po' quindi siete liberi di dormire, o guardare qualcosa, o quello che volete."

"Guardare qualcosa?" chiede Ian, ritornando da loro di corsa. "Tipo cosa?"

Steve ha l'impressione che quello sia l'inizio di un baratro che non li farà più muovere da quella stanza.

La corda in lui pare concordare e Steve si trattiene a stento dal mandare un cenno d'irritazione di rimando.

 

* * *

 

Ci sono vari modi di portarsi avanti con una routine che non si può seguire. In molti casi, uno può modificare quanto deve, pur tentando di andare avanti come ha sempre fatto. Steve sta imparando a capire quanto questo sia difficile quando ci si sposta da un ambiente ad un altro totalmente diverso.

Stando nell'astronave ha già perso la concezione del tempo.

È riuscito ad adattare ben poche parentesi di quotidianità, come il ricordo che ogni volta pronunciano prima di mangiare, ma dopo qualche ora in più la testa di Steve gira, confusa, alla ricerca di punti di appiglio che non trova.

Ian è incapace di dormire, a prescindere da quanto stia sbadigliando.

Ci sono cose che Steve non riesce a capire, da un punto di vista più emotivo che altro, come il fatto che per mangiare gli basti semplicemente premere uno dei bottoni che si trovano su un pannello dei tanti presenti nella stanza, scegliere uno dei strani nomi proposti – tra i quali uno che accenna alle lepri, per fortuna, ed è quello che sia lui che Ian scelgono – e in pochi minuti un altro pannello si curva, sparisce in parte e rivela quanto richiesto.

È tutto nuovo e _facile_. Non c'è modo di definirlo altrimenti. Niente caccia, né pericolo di soli: un concetto più inconcepibile dell'altro.

E Tony lo sta evitando in tutti i modi.

Non ha istruzioni, guide, niente di niente. È ridicolo realizzare quanto Steve sia sempre stato dipendente dalla propria corda di fronte alle novità. Ha sempre pensato di avere una buona capacità di adattamento, ma via via che i raggi passano inizia a cambiare idea. Si sente sempre più in balia di quanto lo circonda. Sempre più solo, nonostante Ian sia al suo fianco.  

L'unico punto fisso rimane la sottile linea d'ombra in un angolo dei suoi pensieri e Steve non riesce a trattenere il proprio disappunto.

"Penso che andrò a fare un giro," si decide infine, alzandosi dal letto con un unico movimento. Il giaciglio emette un suono simile ad un tremito e ritorna rigido dove prima era soffice come la pelliccia di una lepre.

"Okay papà." Ian neppure alza la testa dal foglio di carta sul quale sta disegnando uno degli animali che hanno visto all'arca dell'astronave. Steve ricorda distrattamente che gli era stata indicata come _giraffa_ , ma non riesce a spiegarsi il perché di quel nome. Al villaggio, una giraffa è uno dei punti di osservazione più alti delle mura di protezione.

"Vuoi che chiami qualcuno? Peter? Sam? Jane?" chiede Steve, infilando un paio di scarpe che gli hanno dato quel giorno. "Rhodey, forse?"

Ian scuote il capo e sembra frugare tra le matite che ha a disposizione. È troppo preso a scoprire tutta quella carta, i colori, le gomme, ad annotare ogni cosa appresa quel giorno. Sembra scegliere una matita diversa dagli altri e Steve ci mette un attimo a riconoscerla come uno dei comunicatori di cui Peter ha spiegato loro il funzionamento solo ieri. "Jane viene a prendermi tra qualche raggio per dei controlli, ha detto. Per ora posso stare da solo, no? Non c'è bisogno che tu mi dia una mano con questi," Ian indica i disegni e Steve si trova a sorridere. "Non sei molto bravo coi colori, papà."

Con un sospiro teatrale, Steve si piega a raccogliere due matite, studiandole attentamente prima di riporle di fronte a Ian. "Temo proprio che tu abbia ragione, non riesco a capire quale possa andare bene con quale. Per me sembrano un po' tutti uguali."

"No, tu sei fissato con tre colori e basta, papà!" Lo ammonisce Ian.

"Ah sì? E quali sarebbero?"

"Il blu e il rosso. E il bianco, ma Peter ha detto che il bianco non è un colore," spiega Ian, prendendo in mano i soggetti in questione e mostrandoli a Steve.

"Un po' come il grigio?"

Ian scuote il capo. "Il grigio in realtà si chiama _metallo_. Il _grigio_ è un colore."

Steve sorride e si rialza, scompigliando i capelli del figlio. "Sì, non è la prima volta che me lo sento dire."

L'altro inspira a fondo tanto da gonfiare il petto, in quello che per un istante potrebbe dirsi un atteggiamento solenne che strappa a Steve un ulteriore sorriso. "Stai andando a cercare Tony?"

Steve annuisce. "Credo sia il caso che gli parli di alcune cose."

"Il suo campo magnetico ti sta facendo di nuovo cose strane?"

"Qualcosa del genere."

 

* * *

 

"Vieni fuori da lì."

"No," ribatte Tony, lasciando che il carrello lo porti ancor più sotto il motore subluce. I quattro droni attivi puntano le luci nel punto più rovinato e Tony arriccia le labbra. Gli ci vorrà almeno due giorni per rimettere tutto a posto, ma la situazione potrebbe andare peggio. Potrebbe aver fretta di far funzionare quel motore.

Per sua fortuna, nessuno ha voglia di mettergli fretta, su quella nave.

Qualcuno si schiarisce la gola. Tony sa che non si tratta di Pepper, perché Pepper non si schiarisce la gola come se stesse per pestarlo a sangue. Pepper di solito sembra essere pronto a piantargli un cacciavite in un braccio. Tutta un'altra cosa.

"Tony."

Tony chiude gli occhi, abbandonando le mani al ventre. "Sì, Carol?" Le dita sfiorano la punta di un pannello danneggiato e Tony si sente già un po' meglio. Ciò non toglie che qualcosa non vada e che questo sia ben chiaro. E non si tratta di Carol, no.

Steve ce l'ha con lui e continua a non nasconderlo.

"Non vuole uscire. Ho minacciato anche di togliergli il caffè ma sembra che sia più depresso del solito," sente dire a Pepper.

Schiocca la lingua, riprendendo a lavorare. "Sto bene." I droni fluttuano in una nuova posizione e Tony nota un nuovo dettaglio da riparare. C'è un'intera bobina fusa con dei fili conduttori ed è un miracolo che sia rimasta intatta invece di esplodere quando è successo.

"Non stai bene. Stai tenendo il broncio da quando sei stato alla riunione con il Comitato anche se Natasha sembra essere convinta che andrà tutto bene. Tu stesso mi hai detto che va tutto bene, eppure stai lì sotto da quasi tre ore." La voce di Pepper è in una normale modalità di Lamentele Contro Tony, quindi lui si limita ad ignorarla. Non è che sia in torto, dopotutto.

"Non ne voglio parlare, devo finire questo motore prima che Fury mi chiami per dirmi che si è rotto l'ennesimo attrezzo nel laboratorio di Jane. Dovrebbero bandire Thor da gran parte del suo laboratorio, se volete la mia modesta opinione. Molti meno danni, senza uno che non ha il completo controllo della sua forza attorno al suo C.M." Tony non continua quel pensiero, o potrebbe tornare in acque che non ha intenzione di sfiorare neppure con un dito.

"È Steve, vero?" Tony sobbalza e si volta a guardare Carol accanto a lui, su un altro dei carrelli che è abbastanza sicuro di aver occupato con una miriade di cose giusto qualche minuto – ora? – fa.

Tony serra la mandibola e si volta nuovamente verso il motore. "Non ne voglio parlare."

"Quindi è Steve," incalza lei, osservando uno dei pannelli danneggiati. Tony vorrebbe ficcarle qualcosa in un fianco, ma sa bene che questo comporterebbe quantomeno un dito fratturato. "Natasha non ha detto molto, ma da come vi siete trovati un po' di dubbio mi era venuto. Come dire, non sembri il tipo da portare uno straniero sulla nave, per giunta di una comunità di cui sappiamo ben poco."

"Ne sappiamo abbastanza, Natasha ci ha mandato informazioni da settimane," ribatte, mettendosi a lavorare sul pannello che ha tra le mani. "E non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Mi sembra di aver sempre fatto il possibile per aiutare tutti qui. Ho persino trovato un modo per recuperare i vecchi file musicali di Maria, solo perché sono una brava persona.  È lo stesso motivo per cui ho aiutato Steve e Ian. Non avrei mai lasciato un bambino morire perché quegli idioti dei militari sono stati addestrati a sparare alla prima cosa che vedono muoversi." Il pannello gli sfugge dalle mani, cade con un clangore tra lui e Carol e due droni concentrano la luce su quel punto.

Tony sospira, chiudendo gli occhi e rilassandosi contro il carrello.

"Sai," la voce di Carol è un mormorio al suo fianco coperto a malapena dal ronzio dei droni. "Non so come tu abbia fatto finora senza di lui. Non ho ancora capito come tu abbia fatto a trovarlo, in realtà, ma non pensi che dovreste almeno, non lo so, provare?"

Tony riapre gli occhi su pannelli di vibranio e cryptonio. "Era più facile quando eravamo a galassie di distanza. Ora è tutto così…"

"Reale?" chiede Carol, mettendosi a lavorare su un punto che Tony ha finora ignorato in quanto fin troppo barboso. Cambiare fusibili gli è sempre risultato di una noia mortale.

"Pericoloso," corregge lui, porgendole un fusibile di ricambio. Lei annuisce e continua a lavorare e per un attimo Tony vorrebbe chiederle chi le ha insegnato a fare certe cose. Probabilmente quello risulterebbe in un calcio da frattura al femore, quindi si limita a passarle un tester.

Carol lo prende e inizia a controllare i fusibili uno per uno. "Sai, solo perché tu sei tu non vuol dire che andrà a finire male. Anzi, è probabile che possa anche finire bene, se stai attento alla tua boccaccia."

Tony non riesce a trattenersi dal tirargli una manata al fianco."Ehi!"

Lei ride di rimando, tornando seria un attimo dopo. "Ma sul serio, Tony. Non sentirti in colpa, né mettiti a pensare quelle classiche cose che ti metti a pensare."

"Tipo cosa?" la provoca. "Che mi stai rubando il lavoro?"

Carol grugnisce col naso, tirandogli dietro uno dei fusibili bruciati e colpendolo sulla guancia. "Lo sappiamo entrambi che hai qualcosa contro i fusibili. Troppo antiquati, o qualcosa del genere, no?"

"Troppo semplici," rimbecca lui.

"Quindi ti piacciono le cose complicate. Perché te la stai dando a gambe davanti a una di queste?"

Tony si volta a guardarla. Carol gli sorride, le sopracciglia arcuate in una sfida che lui ha già perso.

"Okay," sospira. "Ma sono abbastanza sicuro che non voglia vedermi. Continuo a sentire queste ondate di disappunto e… Non lo so, sembra quasi che mi stia sfidando a fare qualcosa. Non ho idea cosa."

"Forse ad andare a parlargli, non credi?" Carol lo priva di pannello e attrezzi, mettendoseli sul ventre. "E magari lui sta aspettando proprio questo, mentre tu te ne stai qui a fingere di non avere voglia di andare da lui."

"Non sto fingendo," brontola lui, passandole anche il controllo dei droni.

"Okay, allora ti stai nascondendo," ribatte lei.

"No!"

Carol gli attiva il carrello e quello scende lentamente verso la base. "Quanta fretta di contraddirmi, Tony."

Tony si limita a lasciarsi trasportare, braccia incrociate al petto e labbra stoicamente serrate.

 

***

 

Non ha nessuna intenzione di cercare Steve, il che, ovviamente, non fa che aumentare la capacità di ricezione del campo.

Tony sospira e si passa una mano davanti agli occhi, afferrando il bicchiere pieno di caffè nero e zucchero che il distributore gli sta dicendo di prendere da un minuto a questa parte.

Ha inavvertitamente esagerato con lo zucchero. Questo non fa che peggiorare il suo umore.

"Un Tony sotto caffeina e zuccheri è un Tony da evitare," commenta una voce ben nota dietro di lui.

"Ciao Jan." Tony si volta a guardare la donna che lo sta giudicando con un sorriso e le braccia conserte. Indossa una delle tute dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ma, come sempre, alcuni accorgimenti rendono grazioso quanto sembra normalmente noioso e piatto. "Carine le note gialle sui fianchi. Non sapevo ti fossi data alla psicoanalisi, comunque."

Jan ride, scuote il capo e lo spinge di lato per appropriarsi del distributore. "Non lo sapevi? È il mio nuovo lavoro. Scienziata per otto ore, fashion designer per altre otto e il resto è tutto per la conquista della galassia." Con un click leggero un bicchiere identico a quello di Tony cala dal dispositivo, riempiendosi di liquido denso e cremoso, seguito da una spruzzata di bianca panna montata.

"Sai," Tony indica la cioccolata calda con la propria mano occupata. "Ho sempre pensato che quello fosse peggiore di qualsiasi eccesso di zucchero nel mio caffè."

"Questo perché non hai fantasia, tesoro," ribatte lei prendendo il bicchiere. "E lo sai benissimo che farebbe bene anche a te, ogni tanto." Tony fa un respiro profondo e alza gli occhi al soffitto. "Inutile che fai così, Tony, sai bene che ti stiamo tenendo d'occhio. Non credere che non abbiamo notato la tua particolare dedizione per questo pianeta e i suoi abitanti."

"Stai dicendo che di solito sono, cosa? Meno coinvolto?" È tentato di andarsene da lì seduta stante, ma parlare con qualcuno – anche se il qualcuno in questione è Jan – ha sempre aiutato ad attenuare il dialogo con, beh, con Steve, se di dialogo si può parlare.

"Sto solo dicendo che si tratta del tuo polo opposto, Tony. E il tuo campo magnetico è sempre stato molto chiaro su quanto fosse necessario venire qui, mi sembra. Non è forse per questo che siamo venuti? Perché ti stava chiedendo aiuto?"

Tony si stringe l'attaccatura del naso tra pollice e indice, cercando la calma che gli resta. "E guarda quanto bene ho portato. Ora i capoccioni vogliono fare tabula rasa degli abitanti piuttosto che prendere in considerazione una coesistenza. Sai che mi ha detto il Senatore di Sirio B? Che poco gl'importa se questa è la Terra e i suoi abitanti sono un miracolo. Si tratta di un pianeta come tutti gli altri e, data la necessità della nostra situazione, bisogna trattarlo come gli altri."

"Vuole _terraformare_?" Il disgusto nella voce di Jan è abbastanza da calmarlo.

Tony annuisce, voltandosi verso i pannelli che danno sulla superficie del pianeta. "Vuole terraformare a prescindere dalla popolazione presente. Come una sottospecie di colonialista retrogrado. E noi dovremmo obbedire a gente del genere?" Quando si volta a guardare Jan, lei rimane a fissare la Terra sotto di loro da uno dei pannelli che danno sulla superficie.

Tony inspira e passa il caffè da una mano all'altra. Si passa quella libera sul volto e scuote il capo."Siamo avanzati. Scienza, medicina, bioenergetica. Non c'è un campo in cui non stiamo studiando, non un ramo di archeologia che non sia stato esaminato nei minimi dettagli. Abbiamo negli archivi registri sulla storia di decine di pianeti e centinaia di culture, e ancora c'è gente che pensa a colonizzare un pianeta come hanno fatto centinaia di anni fa proprio qui, sulla Terra. È uno schifo, Jan. Uno schifo totale."

"Ma siamo qui," mormora lei, abbozzando un sorriso. "Questo dovrà pur permetterci di fare qualcosa, no?"

Tony annuisce, si gratta la nuca per un improvviso prurito e Jan gli dà un buffetto sulla spalla. "Ora credo che sia meglio per te non dartela a gambe."

Tony corruccia lo sguardo e la studia attentamente: "Perché dovrei?"

Lei si limita a sorridere e indica qualcosa dietro alle sue spalle.

Quando Tony vede l'espressione sul volto di Steve, ha un po' il desiderio di darsela a gambe comunque.

"Vi lascio soli," mormora lei.

"No." Tony la blocca con una mano stretta al polso di lei. "Dovete ancora conoscervi, no? Steve, questa è Jan, agente speciale dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e fashion designer, il che in sostanza vuol dire che le piace vestire le persone a suo gusto e capriccio."

"Ehi!" Jan ride e si avvicina a Steve con una mano protesa. "Piacere di conoscerti, tutti non fanno altro che parlare di te e di come Tony sta per iniziare una rivoluzione in tuo onore."

"Io non–!" Jan lo interrompe con una gomitata e Tony si piega sul fianco sotto lo sguardo confuso di Steve.

"Non sono sicuro di cosa tu stia parlando, ma piacere, credo," esita Steve, stringendole la mano. Tony si rialza con uno sbuffo e si sistema la camicia, ignorando le improvvise avvisaglie di territorialismo che sente crescere dentro di sé. Steve segue i movimenti con la coda dell'occhio e Tony tentenna, sposta il peso del proprio corpo da una gamba all'altra.

"Quindi…" Jan lo lascia andare e gli sorride con l'aria di chi ha appena trovato un nuovo giocattolo preferito. "Il blu ti sta molto bene, Steve, ma se vuoi essere vestito da qualcuno che ha effettivamente gusto, non esitare a chiamarmi. Dopotutto lo faccio con piacere. E per capriccio a chi non sa abbottonarsi una camicia senza aver prima ingerito tonnellate di caffeina." Tony ignora la provocazione in favore di una splendida lampadina in fondo al corridoio.

È una bellissima lampadina a LED che sfuma dal blu al viola con una grazia tutta sua.

Steve si schiarisce la voce, richiedendo l'attenzione di Tony con una facilità che lo irrita per un lungo istante. Quando si accorge delle espressioni sul volto di entrambi i presenti, Tony si schiarisce la voce a sua volta, ignorando il divertimento di Jan per concentrarsi sulla faccia da dobbiamo parlare di Steve.

"Okay Jan, puoi lasciarci," decreta di conseguenza, dando un sorso al proprio caffè e realizzando che sì, ha decisamente esagerato con lo zucchero. "Io e Steve, Steve e io. Dobbiamo parlare. Di cose. Da soli."

Jan arcua un sopracciglio e a stento trattiene una risata, emettendo un grugnito nell'allontanarsi. "Per favore, Steve, abbi pazienza!"

"Fatti gli affari tuoi, ti va?" le rimbecca Tony, ignorando il modo in cui il campo di Steve preme contro il suo in modo fin troppo eloquente.  

"Cosa?" chiede, voltandosi verso l'altro. "Non sono impossibile, a prescindere da quello che gli altri sembrano volerti convincere di pensare. Sono una brava persona." Steve lo guarda senza commentare. Tony sospira e alza il bicchiere di caffè tra loro: "Okay, lasciami prendere un altro caffè, magari a te questo piace. Ho esagerato con lo zucchero, per qualche motivo."

"Con il _dolcificante_?" chiede Steve, prendendo il bicchiere senza sfiorargli le dita.

Tony trattiene l'amaro che gli risale in gola, alza le mani e arretra verso il distributore: "Spiegami perché riesci ad imparare certe parole e poi persisti a chiamare _grigio_ qualsiasi lega di metallo di fronte alla quale ti trovi." Digita lentamente il proprio ordine stavolta, arricciando il naso ad un fastidio sulle labbra.

"Mi piace confonderti," ribatte Steve, prendendo un sorso dal proprio caffè. Tony rimane in attesa e Steve annuisce, prendendo un altro sorso più lungo del precedente.

Se le cose stanno così, Tony si chiede quanti altri errori si troverà a fare nei prossimi giorni.

Forse attraversare la galassia per trovare il polo opposto del suo campo magnetico è stata una grande, abnorme stupidaggine.

"Quindi," il tono di Steve è pacato, tanto da mettere Tony sull'attenti. "È Jan che ti veste, di solito?"

Tony scoppia a ridere e gli tira una gomitata al fianco. "Sta' zitto."

"Chiedo solo," continua Steve con un sorrisetto sulle labbra e l'aria di chi potrebbe fregare Fury senza problemi. "Hai detto che a lei piace vestire le persone e lei stessa ha commentato quanto tu non riesca a vestirti. Il che mi fa pensare che lei ti veda spesso…"

"Cosa? Vestirmi?" lo interrompe Tony, sfidandolo a continuare con un cenno della mano.

Steve scrolla le spalle e sorseggia nuovamente il caffè. "Non è la tua corda?"

C'è qualcosa di strano. Tony recupera il proprio caffè, nero e senza zucchero come piace a lui, poi sposta la propria attenzione su Steve, che lo sta fissando ad occhi socchiusi. La nuca gli sta prudendo di nuovo e le mani sono fredde, nonostante il caffè caldo tra le mani.

Gli ci vuole un momento prima di capire che sta succedendo.

Tony fa un passo indietro e spalanca la bocca. La richiude, si guarda intorno e Steve lo sta ancora fissando, ma non solo con gli occhi, no. Lo sta fissando dentro: Tony può sentirlo nella propria testa girare con calma, farsi gli affari suoi senza trovare alcuna resistenza. Tony è quasi tentato di cacciarlo fuori, ma sarebbe stupido e doloroso per entrambi.

"Chi?" riesce a chiedere, forzandosi di rimanere calmo. Steve reclina il capo, arretra e Tony respira a fondo. "Grazie. Cerca di avvertire la prossima volta."

Steve fa spallucce e si rigira il caffè tra le mani. Tony si concentra sul proprio, ma ritorna a guardarlo quando Steve riprende a parlare: "Non è quello che fai tu di solito. Tendi sempre a fare da commentatore ad ogni singola cosa di cui non ho il più completo controllo."

"Questo perché tento di aiutare! Che male c'è? Non ti sei mai lamentato prima."

"Non è vero e lo sappiamo entrambi," chiarisce Steve, fissando lo spettacolo di luci fuori dai pannelli, dove la Luna e il Sole calano entrambi la luce sulla Terra.

Tony annuisce e continua a guardare Steve: il modo in cui la luce sfiora i suoi lineamenti, l'espressione di leggero disappunto nel modo in cui tiene strette le labbra. Tentenna, ma infine si riapre e Steve inspira a fondo, chiude gli occhi e sorride.

"Ciao."

 _"Ciao"_ , pensa Tony, " _ce ne hai messo di tempo a farti trovare."_

Steve ride, tirando qualcosa in Tony che sta poco sopra l'ombelico. "Ah sì? E io che volevo chiederti perché ci hai messo così tanto."

 

TBC


End file.
